The Secret Princess
by Audrey414
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione discovers a secret about her past. What happens when Draco is the only other person who knows and what happens when the Wizard Community finds out?
1. A Rocky Start

**_A/N: Okay so I changed some of the timeline for the purpose of my story and here is a summary of what I changed..._**

**Story takes place in 7****th**** year. ****6****th**** year had a different timeline:**

**-Malfoy was not given the task of killing Dumbledore; Snape was, therefore Malfoy does not have the Dark Mark.**

**-Instead of killing Dumbledore, Snape spent the whole year helping destroy horcruxes.**

**-The battle took place at the end of this end and Voldemort was killed.**

**-Snape and Dumbledore are both still alive.**

**-Malfoy helped the Order during the fight. ****He saved Hermione from his father.**

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I would like to thank aadarshinah for being my beta for this story- I also need to give her recognition for the story title.**

_Harry,_

_You have got to be crazy if you think that I plan on coming to the Burrow after the way Ron has been treating me! If I had known he was going to act like this after a breakup, I never would have started dating him in the first place! I'm sorry and you know that I miss you, but Ron is acting like a royal git and I will not voluntarily subject myself to his attitude. _

_I will see you on the train and, until then, please give my best to everyone else._

_Hermione_

Hermione sat and watched Hedwig fly off into the darkening sky. Harry would soon receive her letter and everyone would know about her refusal to see Ron. Clearly, all hell would be breaking loose soon. She rested her head on her knees and thought of the moment that had taken place just a few months ago. It was during the battle and she had just returned from the Chamber of Secrets with Ron. Being so caught up in the moment, she had not thought of what would happen _after_ the kiss. They had acted in the moment and it had all turned to shit. Hermione ended their relationship a little over a month ago and Ron, it seemed, was still being a prat about the whole thing. Honestly, everyone knew they were better off as friends; he was simply too immature for her.

Hermione sighed and thought to herself. _I really feel bad for Harry right now. I'm sure Ron will not take my news well. Harry really is a good friend… but Ron is, well I'm not sure what he is. Every time I look back, all I can seem to remember is how he always took advantage of me. He never would have passed if I had not been there to help him on homework. _

She stood swiftly and crossed the room to her desk. The 'Head Girl' badge sparkled even in the fading light and she fingered it lightly. This year would, hopefully, be the best one yet. There was no longer the worry of Voldemort, which meant she would not be constantly dragged off to one of Harry's adventures. Even better than the fall of Voldemort, Hermione would have her very own room and common room. Of course, she would have to share with the Head Boy, but she could hardly complain about that, especially since her best friends were both boys.

The following week was going to be a very eventful one, so Hermione climbed into bed and shut off her light. Crookshanks curled up at her feet and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The air was fresh and the sky was sunny as Hermione walked from shop to shop. She had spent the following week with her parents, since she wouldn't be seeing them again until the spring. At home, her trunk was almost completely packed, and would be finished after her day of shopping. Two days prior, her mother had taken her shopping for Muggle clothing for her to wear when she didn't need to be in her uniform. The last thing she needed to do was pick up her new text books, since she had already exchanged the money her parents had given her. Luckily, Harry and Ron had gone shopping the day before and Hermione didn't have to worry about confronting Ron; that would happen tomorrow on the train.

Children, probably First Years, were bustling past her, loudly exclaiming to their parents about all there was to buy. Satisfied with her newly purchased books and quills, Hermione Apparated back to her house. She didn't notice the beautiful blonde man staring at the spot she left behind.

Hermione woke early the next morning. After showering, she dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a pink and white baseball tee. A wave of her wand left her hair in shimmering curls, held away from her face by a yellow headband that matched her flip flops. Crookshanks hissed while she tried to coax him into his carrying cage. After a quick breakfast and ten minutes of packing the car later, Hermione and her parents were on their way to Kings Cross for the last time.

* * *

On the train, Hermione couldn't find Harry, or any of her other friends, so she slid into the first empty compartment she found and decided to let them find her. Eventually, Neville and Luna joined her. _I bet Harry is keeping Ron away to give me a little more space until he's forced upon me. _She sighed in relief.

Luna spent the first few hours, or so, telling the two about her expedition with her father to find the Paltedillos. Apparently, they were a colony of purple duck-like creatures that had the ability to cure any illness with one feather. Hermione and Neville spent much of Luna's story wondering how much of Luna's was true and when she would finally stop talking about it.

"So who do you think is the new Head Boy?"

"I haven't a clue Neville. I only hope it is no one horrible since I've got to share a living space with them."

"Oh, it's Draco Malfoy." The two turned in shock to look at Luna.

"Luna, you can't be serious! I- I can't live with that insufferable-"

"Ah Granger, don't tell me that you missed me so much that you jumped at the first chance to gossip about me." A smirking Draco was leaning against the open doorway.

"I- you- I well-"

"Honestly, I really don't care; I just came to collect you for the Heads and Prefect meeting." With his last word he was gone, leaving Hermione completely baffled.

**I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Please leave me reviews and comments (especially what you like/don't like about it). I'm currently working on the next few chapters and they will be up when they are finished. **


	2. Dinner and a Fight

**First, I would like to thank Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name for being the first person to review! Woot! Secondly, I've got to thank my beta(aadarshinah) who is just basically awesome. She makes me look good by giving me clever one-liners and quips to use in character conversation. Okay, and I also want to thank all of you who had read/reviewed/added to story alert/added to favorite story!**

**This is kind of a filler chapter, but it is totally worth it to get to the next chapter so PLEASE stay with me!**

It was much worse than she had expected. Not only did Hermione have to share a Common Room with Malfoy, but nearly every class as well. The only classes Hermione had to herself were Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. To make matters even worse, Professor Slughorn, in his attempts at house unity, had paired everyone with someone from another house for Potions. No one could believe her bad luck when Malfoy was assigned as her partner. _Kill me now! First Ron practically stalks me and now I find it almost impossible to escape Malfoy!_

Speaking of Ron… he was even more bi-polar than ever. One minute he would be apologizing for his behavior and the next he would be telling Hermione off for breaking his heart. His mood swings were killing her and she was utterly thankful for the fully stocked kitchen in her room.

Despite her horrendous luck, her rooms were the silver lining to her days. The entire wall opposite the entrance was a window, complete with a window seat, running the entire length. To the right were the fireplace and the spacious kitchen. On the left wall were the doors leading to the two bedrooms. Hermione's room was decorated in her house colors, but with more emphasis on gold, for a feminine feel. She had not seen Malfoy's room, but imagined was decorated in his house colors as well. Since her room was closer to the entrance hole and didn't touch the outside wall, there was a massive skylight in the center of her ceiling to let in natural light. The two rooms shared a pristine bathroom that ran along the length of their back bedroom walls. So far, there had been no mishaps concerning it.

Hermione was relaxing on the window seat, waiting for Harry to finish his homework; she was still ignoring Ron and had yet to invite him to her room. Crisp September air was blowing in through the open window and she was savoring the freshness. Unfortunately her relaxation was shattered by the Slytherin King, himself.

"DAMN IT PANSY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BOTHER FOR ONCE!" Malfoy slammed the portrait hole closed, dropped his broom and Quidditch robes, and collapsed in an empty armchair.

Hermione, who had nearly fallen on the floor because of his explosion, was quickly righting herself. "Are you alright?"

His grey eyes flashed to steel. "Mind your own business Granger!"

Harry jumped up ready to defend her, wand in hand. Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise. "Harry… maybe you should leave now." He darted his eyes back and forth between them before silently nodding, satisfied that Hermione could take care of herself.

"Alright, I've got tryouts to run in an hour anyway." He glared at Malfoy while collecting his books. "I'll see you at dinner tonight Hermione."

After Harry exited to the corridor, Hermione groaned and covered her face with a pillow. She had completely forgotten about agreeing to eat in the Great Hall that night with her other friends.

"Trouble with the boyfriend Granger?" She didn't need to uncover her head to know he was smirking.

"No, you stupid ferret! I told them I would eat with them tonight because I was sick of them trying to convince me to quit ignoring Ron!"

"What's wrong with the Weasel?"

"I 'broke his heart' this summer and now he won't leave me alone!"

"He sounds like Pansy, although I'm guessing his mood is more anger and less desperation than hers." She uncovered her head to let him know he was correct. "Just ditch them and eat here. That's what I'm doing."

_What? Is he asking him to eat with him? I know he's changed, but there is no way this is Malfoy. Is he being nice? _"I, uh… I'll think about it." Silence filled the room for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Are you… being _nice_ to me?"

He smirked, rising from the chair. "Eating with a Muggle-born is better than eating alone." With that he disappeared into his room.

Half an hour later, Hermione was still sprawled on the window seat. Her eyes were closed, yet she could still feel Malfoy's presence as he entered the room. "I guess I'll stay for dinner."

Draco caught the smile his lips were forming and suppressed it with a shrug. "Doesn't make a difference to me." She heard him plop down on the sofa and mumbled something else.

"Hmm?"

"I said 'what do you want to eat?'"

The pillow landed on the floor and she looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "You're asking me!? Since when do you care about what I want!?"

The steel eyes were back. "We Malfoys are gentlemen. I may not like you, but you are a woman!"

"Oh, I uhh- I guess pizza sounds good to me."

"What in the bloody hell is pizza?"

_Impossible! Did I hear him correctly? _"You've never had pizza!?" His eyebrow climbed higher. "It's a Muggle food and it's amazing! We're having it; you're going to eat it and love it!"

"Muggle food? I highly doubt I'll enjoy that! I'm too hungry to argue with you though…" His face pulled into an obvious grimace.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Ginny was sitting in Hermione's room later that night, not being able to comprehend the fact that Draco ate Muggle food.

"I told you that she wouldn't believe you." Harry sat with his arm around Ginny's shoulder, laughing at her obvious shock.

"Honestly, I don't understand why it is so hard to believe. I mean, it's not like he ate dirt or something; it was just pizza." Hermione huffed in disappointment at her two friends. "I actually think he liked it too. I mean, well, he ate an entire one himself."

"And he was nice to you too? Seriously what is up with him?" Harry's expression changed suddenly. "I don't trust him Hermione. I bet this is just some kind of trick to get to you or something. I think you should stay away from him as much as possible." Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you talking about? How does him eating pizza with me give you the idea that he is up to something?" Harry's expression didn't change and Hermione knew he was trying to think up some elaborate plan that Draco was involved in. "What is this just a ploy to get me to talk to Ronald again!?" Their silence and overly shocked expressions were enough answer for her. "That's it, isn't it!? I cannot believe you are taking his side on this after how he has treated me! What is wrong with the two of you!?"

"Hermione, why can't you just give him another chance? He really does lo-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE SAYS THAT HE LOVES ME! HE WOULD NOT TREAT ME LIKE A PIECE OF SCUM IF HE LOVED ME!" Both Harry and Ginny opened their mouths to try and ease the situation, but Hermione cut them off. "THAT'S IT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO EITHER OF YOU. JUST GET OUT!"

Harry and Ginny ran from the room and away from Hermione's temper as quickly as possible. Hermione, however, was still seeing red. In an attempt to reduce her anger, she threw a pillow against the wall. When that didn't work, she grabbed her wand and caused it to explode into a mess of feathers. Draco poked his head out of his room to see what the commotion was. "Hermione?"

She spun around, fire in her eyes and feathers in her hair. "WHAT!?" Upon seeing Draco, she snapped out of her fit. "Oh! I'm- oh shit, I'm sorry! It's just- Harry and Ginny- and I just-"

"Are you alright?" He took a cautious step towards her shaking body.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I disturbed you. They just- they think that I should forgot all about the way Ron has been treating me and go back to being friends with him just like that." She snapped her fingers. "It's like _I'm_ the 'bad guy' and I haven't even done anything to him, aside from dumping him, and that was only because we didn't work together."

"I'm sorry." He actually looked sympathetic, and then his evil smirk set in. "Want me to hex them for you?"

Even though she didn't know if he was serious or not, she laughed. "No, thank you though. I think I'm just going to go to bed." She closed her bedroom door and sank to the floor. _Why am I now the favorite person to hate? What's wrong with Harry; how can he take Ron's side? I don't know what to think anymore. And how is it that Dra- Malfoy is treating me better than my friends are? What is going on with him? What is going on with _me?

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me some love by reviewing! (Gotta love the 'great story' and 'update soon' type of comments, but if you could PLEASE tell me what you like/don't like so I can use it to write later chapters!)**

**Incentive to keep reading: The shit will hit the fan in the next chapter! Muh-ah-ah-ah!**


	3. Dreams and Letters

**Yay I am so excited to post this chapter! It is by far, and in my opinion, the best(and longest) chapter I have ever written! =-D Yup- and again I gotta thank my beta because she is amazing and totally helped me with the "legal" part of this chapter(You'll know it when you get to it). But yeah, she rocks! ...This chapter is also kind of from Draco's POV, which you will (hopefully) understand why I did this when you get to the "legal" part.**

**Oh and WARNING: This chapter starts with a lemon. If you don't want to read it, start at the *.**

His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the way she touched him; it set his body on fire. He was hard as soon as she straddled him and was getting even harder, if it was possible, as her hands ghosted over his chest. When she bent to nibble his ear he groaned, unable to control his body's reaction. His mouth found its way to her nipple and he licked it, loving how she moaned his name in response. _Merlin, that is so hot! Yes, oh yes, lick right there! I wonder if she likes to be spanked… _Smack! "Oh, Draco!" _Shit! Yes! _She bit down hard on his shoulder, causing him to buck his hips into hers, which earned a moan from both of them. Finally, she had enough of teasing him and slid herself onto his hardness. Her head was thrown back and she closed her eyes as she began to move. Draco pulled her closer and captured her lips with his. Their lips, and nether regions, battled for dominance, with her seceding to him. He trust harder into her. He loved hearing her scream his name. _Oh yes! Who would have thought Hermione Granger would be such an animal!? Oh, harder please! Oh shit, too soon! Shit! -Quidditch! -No-Potter! -Weasley! -Snape! Oh shit... that mooooooan! Oh I hope she knows how badly she's killing me right now! _Yes, she did know _exactly_ how badly she was killing him and she moved her hips faster. "Just do it Draco! Don't hold it back!" When she bit him again, he knew it was over. He couldn't breathe and his whole body tensed. She screamed with her own orgasm and he spilled into her, screaming as well.

*****He opened his eyes to kiss her and… "Shit!" _What the fuck!? I DID NOT just have a sex dream about Granger! What is wrong with me!? She's a fucking Muggle-born for Merlin's sake! _

Draco flung off his covers and headed towards the bathroom, since he had some obvious cleaning up to do. Luckily, Hermione had already left so he didn't have to worry about any embarrassing moments at that time.

* * *

Potions was not going well for Draco. Every time he got near Hermione 'not-so-little- Draco' would suddenly remind him about his very detailed dream. _Thank Merlin for these stupid robes! At least I can hide this stupid thing from her and everyone else! _Much to his relief, twenty minutes into the period, a First Year interrupted the class with a note for Hermione. Ron and Harry both glared as she walked past them on her way to the door. _Fucking idiots! What the hell is wrong with them!? They're best friends with the hottest girl- Shit! Stop it, you twit! Fuck, I just need to finish this potion so I can get out of here! I just need some fresh air to clear my head of this stupid Granger shit! _Without Hermione's help it took him longer than usual but he was still finished, and dismissed, before anyone else.

He was walking the halls, trying to decide if he should go back to his room or take a walk outside before his next class, when a smoky mist in the form of a cat appeared in front of him. It started speaking to him in McGonagall's voice. _Ah a Patronus. _"Mr. Malfoy, please come to my office immediately." With its message delivered, the Patronus disappeared. _What the hell!? I haven't done anything! _Grumbling, he turned around and headed towards Professor McGonagall's office. After a short walk, and an alternative route to avoid Peeves, Draco arrived at the office and knocked. A distraught looking McGonagall answered the door and ushered him in. "Please take a seat Draco; I need to have a word with you." She plopped down in her chair.

"Well, can you get on with it? I'd like to know what Potter and Weasley have claimed I've done this time, just for personal reference, before you start yelling at me first, though." He was NOT in a good mood. First, he had had that _incident_ this morning and now he was about to be punished for something he didn't remember doing. _Did I hex a First Year or something? _

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not tolerate rudeness, and, no, I did not call you here to scold you. I called you here to tell you that we will need to you take over Miss Granger's Head duties for the time being. She has become… _ill_… and will not be able to perform them herself."

He huffed. _Seriously!? That stupid little witch had _looked _fine this morning! I bet she's just doing this to annoy me. She's probably faking and the professors believe her! _"Fine." He stood up to leave. "I take it that that's all?" _Definitely NOT in a good mood._

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, that is all." She sighed, probably realizing that it had been a bad idea to ask him to be responsible for someone else's duties. "And Mr. Malfoy…" He turned around. _What the hell!? Can't she just give it a rest!? _"Perhaps you should try to be somewhat… nicer… to Miss Granger for the time being."

He suppressed his smirk. _As if! What does this woman take me for: a Muggle lover? Now I really AM going to go torture some First Years! _

* * *

The rest of Draco's day passed reasonably well, because of the one fact that Hermione never returned to any of their shared classes. Pansy had managed to sit next to him in two classes, but he was just happy that he didn't have the goody-two-shoes bothering him when he was busy trying to ignore his professors. Even better, he had Quidditch practice tonight to look forward to. _I am so sick and tired of losing to freaking Gryffindor every fucking year! It's a good thing I'm captain this year because things are sooo going to change. Potter's a fool if he thinks he can out fly me this year. _

Blaise nudged him since class had ended and he hadn't noticed. They left the now empty classroom and headed to dinner. Luckily, neither Draco nor Hermione were scheduled for duty tonight, so he didn't have to worry about patrolling after practice. "Draco? I said 'did you hear me?'" His eyes shot up to look at Blaise. _Shit! What was he talking about now?_

"No, sorry, I was distracted. What'd you want?"

"Well…" Blaise looked nervous about telling him whatever it was he needed to say. "Well, apparently, some creature got loose during one of the Care of Magical Creatures classes and- and it kind of destroyed part of the stadium." Blaise grimaced and braced himself for whatever Draco's reactions would be. "We won't be able to have practice for at least a week because of it."

Draco stopped walking, his eyes went wide, and he balled his fists in anger. "WHAT!?"

"Relax man, it'll be fine. We're so good this year that we'll be able to kill Gryffindor without the extra practice." Blaise was obviously freaked by Draco's reaction, and the fact that they were now being stared at by everyone in Great Hall.

"I'M- I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEONE!" Several girls shrieked in fear at his outburst. _Someone is going to get it! This day has completely sucked! _Draco shoved back his chair and stormed out of the Great Hall and made his day back to his room. _First, fucking Granger and now some stupid fuck has fucked up the rest of my day! _

He entered the Common Room to find it completely empty. _Great, now I can't even make myself feel better by treating her like shit! _Draco was reaching for his doorknob when his conscious kicked in. _McGonagall _did _say she was sick or something… I probably should check on her to make sure she hasn't died or something. Merlin, Pothead and Weasel would probably blame me if _that _happened. _

He spun around and prepared to enter the one room he had never wanted to enter. The room was dark, but there was some light coming in through the skylight. _Fucking hell, she gets a skylight!? _He crept closer to her bed, where he could make out her form in the darkness. Her face had a strained expression on it and her eyes were red and puffy. _Has she been… crying? What is that in her hand? _HE smirked. _Some love note from Weasley I bet… _He crept closer and lightly pried her fingers off the parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_While I acknowledge that a letter is possibly the worst way to inform you of this, I must regrettably use this one to tell you that your parents, Drs. Dennis and Joyce Granger, died yesterday morning during a crash on the Underground. Rest assured that you have my deepest condolences. _

_To summarize their will, you have been left all of your parents' worldly possessions, and a letter from both, enclosed. Additionally, while you are of age, I have been assigned to be your legal advisor while you yet attend school – though you may, of course, choose to ignore all of my advice or hire another advisor – and will take care of all the banal legalities of your parents' death. _

_Hopefully, I can help you make sense of everything as well. I was a great admirer and friend of both of your parents._

_Sincerely,_

_Martha Foote Crow, Executrix of The Testament of the Honorable and Most Sovereign House of Godric Gryffindor, Prince of Mercia_

He looked at the other letter.

_Hermione, _

_If you are reading this, then we want you to know that we love you very much and we always will. _

_We also apologize for what you are about to read and want you to know that we had planned on telling you in a much better way than this. There is no easy way to say this so we are just going to come right out and say it. Hermione, we adopted you. We are so very sorry for never telling you and we hope that you will be able to forgive us for not telling you sooner. _

_As much as this is affecting you now, we are afraid that we still have more to tell you. We had always planned on telling you much younger, but the day you received your letter from Hogwarts, we received a letter as well. We always knew you were special, but that letter confirmed to us just how special you are. The agency that arranged your adoption was, apparently, not a normal agency. _

_It seems that you are from a very notable Wizard family and were purposely placed with a non-Wizarding family to protect you, though the letter never explained why this was needed, only that you were born to a famous family that feared for your safety upon their deaths. _

_We were never given the names of your biological parents, but we were told that you are the last living descendent of Godric Gryffindor, and that this name would mean something to you. We are very sorry for keeping this from you, especially since we know how much you love anything that has to do with Hogwarts, but we thought it would be for the best to wait until you were out of school to tell you; we, like your biological parents, didn't want anyone to take advantage of you. _

_We are sorry that all this information is being thrust upon you, but please know that we love you very much and we only did what we thought was best for you._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Draco stared at the letter in his hand, rereading one part in particular over and over again. _'You are the last living descendent of Godric Gryffindor.' _For once, his mind was completely blank. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. _It's not possible that Hermione Fucking Granger is the lost descendent of Gryffindor! Is it? Shit, no wonder McGonagall had only told me Hermione was sick. Yeah, my dad died, but he was a horrible person and I was the one to kill him. I can't imagine losing both parents AND finding out all of this in ONE DAY! I actually feel… sorry for her. _

He carefully placed the letters, print down, on her bedside table so she wouldn't know he had read them. She didn't look like she was sleeping well at all and, much to his surprise, he sat down beside her. The sudden shift of the bed was enough to wake Hermione and her eyes fluttered open to see Draco Malfoy staring back at her. _Shit, now she's going to think I'm some kind of pervert! Think of something to say, quick! _"I umm- McGonagall said you were sick so I came to check on you." She actually looked like she believed him. "Are you… alright?" His concern shocked the both of them.

Hermione's eyes began to tear up again. She shook her head and her voice faltered. "N-no-ooo. I- I know you h-hate me Malfoy, but c-could you just st-stay with me? I- I really don't want to be a-alone right now." She burst into tears and he pulled her into his arms, trying to soothe her. _I'm not going to tell her that I know. If she wants me to know, then she'll tell me. I- I can't believe I'm being nice to a Mugg- oh, well I guess she isn't a Muggle-born… Well, I can't believe I'm being nice to Hermione- did I just call her by her first name? Oh whatever, she's in a lot of hurt right now and, since her friends are pieces of shit, I'm the only one she can turn to. I wish there was something I could do…_

"I've never hated you, you know." He wasn't even sure if she could hear him over the sound of her sobs, but he continued. "I'll be here for as long as you need me."

**Awe cute Draco! What do you think??? Leave me some reviews people!!! **

**And- if you haven't figured it out- my beta rocks because those letters were a BITCH to write and she basically re-wrote the first one for me. =-D *Happy Dance for Her* **


	4. Internal Wonderings and a Confrontation

**Here's the next chapter- yay! Hope you enjoy it. More of the cute Draco we love and a little of the pissed off Draco we're used to. McGonagall and Draco are slightly OOC, btw...**

Surprisingly, as Hermione fell asleep, Draco noticed she looked less strained and more content in his arms. He leaned against the headboard of her bed while she curled further into his chest. Her tears had soaked his shirt but, instead of pushing her away, he only held her tighter. _All those hours today I spent pissed as hell at her and she was up here crying! I am the worst excuse for a human being EVER! _He needed to get rid of his pent up anger, but it would have to wait since he had promised not to leave her. It wouldn't really matter if he left, since she was asleep now, but he felt like he owed it to her to stay. Draco sighed.

The one thing he was having trouble wrapping his mind around was the information he had read in the second letter. _Everyone thought that the Line of Gryffindor died off years ago. Could I really… could I really be holding the last descendent in my arms right now? There _had _been rumors when the last descendent and his wife died… some said their daughter died with them and others said she had been hidden away… Did her parents really send her off to live with Muggles!? I suppose that _would _be a damn good way to keep other Wizards from taking advantage of her. _He gasped to himself as all the pieces clicked together. _Her talent with magic… her intellect… the Sorting Hat had placer her quicker than anyone else he had ever seen… It all makes sense! _Draco was in awe. He couldn't believe it!

_Does this mean I _like _her now? Well, I haven't hated her for awhile now… I mean- I wouldn't have saved her from Lucius if I hated her. Shit, this is so fucked up!_

_-Draco, you know you liked her _before_ you found out all of this. You wouldn't have checked on her, whatever you think your reasons were, if you didn't like her. _

_Ugh, shut up! I do not like her! And even if I do, it would only be because she's a Pureblood now- well I guess she was always a Pureblood, but I know it now!_

_-You wouldn't have helped any other Pureblood like this, even _if_ their parents had died._

_But none of my friends' parents HAVE died!_

_-So you see her as a friend now?_

_No! I didn't say that!_

_Surrrrrrrrrrrrre Draco… you know you're lying to me, and I am you, which means you're only lying to yourself._

_Stupid fucking head won't shut the fuck up! _He couldn't believe he had just had an argument with himself, and lost! Draco shifted into a more comfortable position.

"No!" Hermione whimpered, grabbing his shirt tighter. "No, don't leave me alone!"

"Shh… I'm here." He caressed her arm, trying to soothe her. "I'm not going to leave you. You're okay." She shifted so that her head was closer to his; her eyes were closed. _She's still asleep._ "It's okay; it's just a bad dream."

Her sigh filled the room as she sank deeper into sleep. "Draco…"

_What!? Sh-she said _my _name!?_

* * *

Draco had barely fallen asleep when Hermione's alarm clock started screaming. _Ugh! What the hell… 6:30!? That's why we never fight over the bathroom!? _Hermione moaned and attempted to stretch as she woke up, hitting Draco in the process. "Oh!" She shot upright in alarm, startled to see him. Emotions flashed across her face so fast that he couldn't register them before she burst, once again, into tears. "It wasn't a dream; it really happened then!"

"Hey… you're okay! Come on, please don't cry!" Like most men, he HATED crying girls. He tried brushing away some of her tears, but more kept coming. "Umm… come on. Please?" _Shit this is scary. What am I supposed to do?_

"S-sorry… I just-just can't help it right now!"

He was pulling ideas out of his ass by this point. "Well… how about you take a shower and I'll get you some breakfast before class?" It came out as more of a question than a suggestion.

Hermione shook her head, trying to control her tears. "N-not going… Dum-Dumbledore said I'm excused for t-two weeks." Her eyes went wide and her hands clasped her mouth closed. She mumbled through her hands. "I-I didn't say that…"

_Time to lie!_ "Oh… are you really _that_ sick? –or did Weasley do something to hurt you?" Even though he knew it had nothing to do with Ron, when he jealous. _What the hell!? Why am I jealous?_ She was still hesitant to talk to him. "Look, I know you don't like me and we definitely aren't friends, but something is really wrong and you look like you need to talk to someone… I know you're in a fight with your friends and I just… I just want you to know that I won't be an ass if you need me."

She uncovered her mouth and grabbed his hand. Hesitantly, she spoke, refusing to look at him. "Y-you… you can't…"

"I won't tell anyone."

"O-kay… I- m-my parents… th-they… my parents di- m-my parents…"

_Okay, any normal person would understand that, I suppose… I guess I can save her from saying it now and still not have her be suspicious. _"Shh… I understand." He pulled her into a caring embrace.

She cried harder, but partly in relief this time. "T-thank you f-for not making me s-say it… a-and for last n-night…" Hermione pulled him closer, clinging onto him for dear life. "I-I like you when y-you're nice… 's weird, b-but I like 'this' you…"

"Well… I guess I'll keep that in mind for awhile since it's the only thing that seems to calm you down somewhat." _Wait, did I just say that!? And… and it's TRUE! She did calm down when I acted nice!_

"Thanks Dr-Draco."

* * *

He had finally convinced her that a bath, or at the very least a shower, would help her calm down and relax. When she was done, much to his amusement, she admitted he was right. She had refused breakfast, especially since a single piece of toast had her running for the bathroom. They spent the entire morning relaxing, or at least trying to relax, on her favorite seat by the window; the beautiful view helped calm her by a considerable amount. She had freaked when she discovered he meant to skip his classes, but finally relented when he pointed out that she probably wouldn't want to be left alone all day. Both of them had gotten over the awkwardness of being nice to each other fairly quickly; they actually found that they were able to be somewhat pleasant given the present situation.

Much to his relief, he had been able to convince her to eat some soup for lunch and now she was sleeping again. She would be fine by herself after a few hours; he had something he needed to take care of. Just in case she woke, he left her a note.

_Hermione_

_I've gone to get you some Calming Draught and Sleeping Draught from Slughorn. Don't worry, won't tell him anything._

_Back Soon, _

_DM_

McGonagall's office was in his sight. _How dare she allow me to be bombarded like that! She's got another thing coming if she thinks this was over yesterday. _Not bothering to knock, Draco stormed into her office, causing her to spill coffee all over the essays she was grading. If he had not been so mad, her expression would have had him cowering under a table. "Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this!?"

"The meaning of _this_!? You want to know what the meaning of _this _is!? Maybe it's about the lie you told me yesterday. Did you think I wouldn't find out what was wrong with Granger!? How dare you let me walk into that situation merely thinking she was sick! I had to hold her all night to keep her from crying!"

"You… you what!?" No one, especially Professor McGonagall, would have thought Draco Malfoy was capable of showing compassion to anyone.

"Yes, I had to stay with her all night! When I tried to leave she freaked out!" He took a deep breath. "But that is not what I'm mad about!"

"You're not!? Well… what _are_ you upset about?" She was shocked; he had shown compassion AND he wasn't pissed about doing so.

"Because you didn't tell me what was going on! I went to check on her and found her asleep from crying! And then I found those… letters! I understand about the whole adoption thing, but you couldn't at least warn me about her parents dying!? You seriously thought I would mistake her grief for sickness!?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you need to sit down and stop screaming at me." He sat, although he was far from finished. "Now, Miss Granger requested that no one be informed of the deaths of her parents; not even Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley have been informed of this. Also, I suggest you forget you ever read about her adoption. I believe that information upset her more than finding out about her parents. I apologize for lying to you, but, well the two of you have never been on friendly terms and we assumed it was for the best that we tell you she was sick."

"Merlin, I know I'm an ass and that Hermione and I have never been friends but you honestly think I wouldn't have any sympathy for her!? And, as of right now, I'm the only one she has to rely on since her friends are being complete assholes to her! Maybe you and Dumbledore, since I'm assuming that's who you mean when you say 'we,' should have listened to the gossip around school before you decided to let her deal with this herself!"

"I… I had no idea about a fight between Miss Granger and her friends; teachers try their best NOT to listen to the gossip around the school." Draco snorted. _Yeah right, you teachers are worse than the students!_ "I will, however, speak to Professor Dumbledore about informing Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley about the situation." McGonagall looked like she had a heavy weight pressing down on her. For a moment, she looked older than her years, a result from dealing with tragedy. "I must say, I am very impressed with you Draco. I am sorry for lying to you yesterday; I just never thought you would have stepped up for Miss Granger the way you did. I am going to award 20 points to Slytherin for your kindness. And, since Miss Granger is being excused from classes for the next two weeks, if you choose to continue the actions you have taken thus far, I will excuse you as well. If you are indeed that only person she has right now, and I will be checking with her friends, it would be best for her not to be alone."

He didn't even need to think about it, which was surprising since he would be actually _helping _Hermione for two weeks. "Yeah, I'll do it. And I know you think I'm only doing it to get out of class, but I'm not. We may not be friends, but I know she would do that same for me."

"That is very mature of you Draco. I must say I am very proud of the young man you have grown to be."

"Yeah, sure, thanks… Could you, umm… write me a note to get some Calming Draught and Sleeping Draught from Professor Slughorn? I told Granger that's where I was going when I came to see you, and I'm sure she's probably going to need it anyway." He stood up to leave, anxious to get back before Hermione woke up.

"Yes, yes of course." She quickly wrote out a note and handed it to him. "And Draco…" He turned around to look back at her. "Please remember to keep the adoption to yourself. Miss Granger was very adamant about keeping it secret."

"Sure, whatever…"

**So what do you think? Let me know by revvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviewing!**

**Not sure yet... but next chapter may have some confrontation between Harry/Ron and Draco... maybe, maybe not. Haven't started writing it yet, so anything could happen... **


	5. Despair and an Angel

**So this is probably my shortest chapter, but it is probably high up the list of my favorites... I don't really have an author's notes to give for this one, except that my beta is awesome as always. **

**This chapter is somewhat of a filler, but it gives a lot of insight into what Hermione is feeling.**

Hermione Granger's world was falling apart and re-organizing itself while she sat by and watched. Everything she had ever known to be true was suddenly, somehow becoming a lie. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have been able to think up a plot as twisted as this. Those words… those words in those letters had been a bucket of ice cold water being thrown upon her sleeping form. All her studying, all her preparing, all she had worked for, nothing could change what had happened. For the first time since she learned that she was a witch, Hermione Jean Granger felt completely hopeless.

_Look at me! I can get perfect marks on every assignment, I can battle Death Eaters, I can do what needs to be done, but… but _this_, this I am not strong enough for. My whole life has been a lie; who am I now? Am I Hermione Granger, or Hermione Something-the-fuck-else? I don't even know my name now!_

Her tears spilled freely from her eyes; she hadn't the energy to hold them back. All she wanted was to rewind the clock; for someone to tell her it was all some sick joke.

She had so much she wanted to forget, so much that it was impossible to turn off her brain. First, there were her parents' deaths. Second, there was the Foote Crow woman from the Gryffindor Estate. Third, she was still, to her knowledge, in a massive fight with Harry. Forth, Ron was still… Ron. And, strangely, fifth, Draco Malfoy was treating her like a human being. He was treating her better than that in fact; he was almost treating her like a… _friend._ All these thought kept switching through her mind with the first two and, surprisingly, the last one at the forefront.

_Why is Draco being so nice to me!? It doesn't make sense… yes, I defended him that other day and said he has actually changed since last year, but could he really have changed _that _much? It is possible, I suppose… He actually was very sweet to me. I'm surprised he was able to stand my crying; I doubt that neither Harry nor Ron would have been able to do that. Although… he might be used to hearing his mom cry. I can't imagine her being able to cope well knowing that her son killed her husband. _

_Ugh- Harry and Ron! I bet they are searching the castle for me by now! I wonder why I haven't heard them trying to break through the portrait hole by now… We _are_ fighting, but they must be worried since I've missed an entire day of classes; I've never missed a class before! _Being alone with her hyperactive and depressed thoughts was not helping Hermione in the least. With so many truths turning into lies, and lies into truths, in front of her very eyes, she began to question everything. _Maybe… maybe they don't care anymore. They've probably just been using me this whole time and I've just been too stupid to notice. They hate me; they never take my side and always make sure their needs come before mine!_

_Now I'm always going to be alone; when everyone finds out that I'm a Gryffindor it'll be Harry and Ron times a thousand. I'll never be able to trust anyone ever again. I'm going to turn into the old cat lady! I love Crookshanks, but I don't want hundreds of him! Why is all of this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? My parents aren't who I thought they were, I'm not who I thought I was, my best friends have been using me and were never really my friends, I'll never be able to trust anyone because of who I am, AND I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!_

From her dark pit of sorrow, Hermione heard the voice of an angel calling her back to the light.

"Hermione…" The angel was so close now. If he came any closer, she would be able to touch him. "Hermione, you need to wake up. It's just a dream. Open your eyes."

Her eyes opened to the light and to the silver eyes of her personal angel. "Hi…" _He's beautiful. But, an angel shouldn't have that expression on his face. What is it? Terror? Fright? _Concern?

"Are you alright? You were screaming bloody murder…" As she became more conscious, her angel's body transformed into Draco's. Everything, that is, except for the eyes. The silver eyes, the ones she had always known to be Draco's, were the eyes of her angel. She focused on his body. He looked as if he had been sleeping; his hair was messy and he was only wearing a pair of silky, green boxers. Sweat covered his muscled chest and his expression, it _was_ concern, showed his worry for her. _Concern? Is he concerned about ME!? He must be since nothing else would have drawn Draco, aka the Immaculately Dressed, out of his room as anything but._

"Did… did I sleep all day?" She clearly remembered lying down for a nap after lunch… but her thoughts of everything since then were beyond fuzzy.

"Yes, now can you please tell me if you're alright!?" He snapped at her. Apparently Draco Malfoy does not like to be woken up by screaming women.

"I- well if everything you knew to be true turned out to be a lie would you be alright!?" _Why am I so fucking tired!? I slept all day for Merlin's sake!_

Draco looked nervous, like he was trying to plan out what he was going to say. "What has turned out to be a lie?"

_Shit! _"I-I uhh…" _What do I say now!? I can't tell him the truth; I don't trust him yet! -Yet!? Why did I say 'yet?' _"I… I can't tell you…" His face shifted into a questioning expression. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't trust you enough to tell you that! Just try to forget what I said please."

"Okay." He nodded his head, apparently satisfied. She sighed in relief, having absolutely no clue that he already knew her secret. He stood from the bed and moved to the door before stopping and turning back to her. "Would you like me to stay again?" Her jaw hit the floor. He smirked. "You said you liked the nice me… don't be so surprised."

"I, well… you don't mind?" Hermione bit her bottom lip, praying he would stay with her; he kept the bad dreams away.

Pulling back the covers, he slid in beside her. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing." Snaking his arm around her shoulder, he placed her head on his chest. "Try to relax now, okay?"

She was already asleep, dreaming of the angel with Draco's eyes.

**Yay more cute Draco! Leave me some love in the form of reviews please!**


	6. Best Friends and Nakedness

**Not really much to say here... just thanks to my beta because she's awesome... and I kinda sorta really love my version of Draco because he's so sweet/protective. :-D**

Hermione stirred, unsure of what had woken her. Draco sill had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Her eyes lingered on his face. He had such angelic features that it was no wonder why she had thought he was an angel the night before. _It's such a shame he hides his softer side from the outside world. He really is beautiful… and so much more comfortable than a pillow. I could stay here all da-_

There it was again, the noise that had woken her. _What the hell? It sounds like someone is trying to break through the portrait hole…_ which was EXACTLY what was happening. Slipping out of Draco's arms, so as to not wake him, Hermione grabbed her wand and left her room. The noise grew louder as she got closer to the portrait hole, and although completely terrified, she opened it. Somewhat to her relief, a red-faced and panicked Harry and Ron tumbled onto the floor in front of her.

"Hermione!"

"You're okay!"

"Not dead!"

"We were so worried!"

"What is going on!?" She interrupted the two flabbergasted men on her floor. Both trying to pick themselves up, they grabbed onto the other and ended up falling again. Irritated, they were finally able to right themselves before enveloping her into a massive hug. "Get off! Why are you two here trying to break down my door!?" _Merlin, I'm worse than Draco when he gets woken up!_

Harry, who was more composed, spoke. "Well, we haven't seen you since Monday when you got called out of Potions. We were worried that something had happened to you." Upon hearing his words, for the first time that morning, Hermione remembered her parents' deaths. Looking at the two of them, she was unable to keep her emotions in check. She turned from them and headed for the couch.

"I knew it!" Ron looked furious. "It was Malfoy, wasn't it? What did he do to you!? I'll kill him, I swear!" He paced back and forth in front of her, wand in hand.

"No, Ron it wasn't Dra-"

"What did you just say!?" His face was now a shade of red darker than his hair.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry, who was obviously upset, was able to control himself better than Ron.

"I- it… it doesn't have anything to do with Draco. The reason I haven't been to any of my classes is because…" Just as Hermione was about to share her tragic news with her friends, the worst possible thing occurred.

"Hermione, what's going on?" A yawning Draco stood in her doorway, still only dressed in his boxers. When she didn't respond, he opened his eyes to see the giant mistake he had just made.

Ron's face turned from red, to white, to red again, and then to purple. With his fist clenched tightly around his wand, he turned to face Hermione. "You! Is _this_ why you dumped me!? Have you been shagging him all year!? I-I can't believe you left me to go sleep with the enemy! You are the biggest fucking WHORE I've ever met!"

"Watch your mouth Weasel!" Draco had snapped out of his state of shock and was staring down Ron's shaking body. Neither Hermione nor Harry could move.

"You shut the hell up and stay out of this!"

"No, you SHUT THE HELL UP! I've done some pretty terrible things in my past, many of them dealing with Dark curses you couldn't even begin to imagine in your worst nightmares. If I EVER hear you call ANY woman that word again I WILL NOT HESTITATE to use one of those curses on you. And it will be one of the ones you DON'T come back from!" Both men were visibly shaking now, murder written in their eyes.

Hermione was finally able to regain a shred of her nerves and make herself stand. "Can I explain?" Three pairs of eyes focused on her, suddenly. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor. Ron looked furious, Draco looked angry and concerned, and Harry… Harry looked hurt and confused. She knew that he was wishing he could erase the image of Draco in her doorway from his mind. "Harry, please let me…" He shook his head, interrupting her.

Draco, who was beginning to see himself as her protector, tried to intervene on her behalf. "Just listen to h-" Ron's fist connected with Draco's jaw before anyone realized he had moved. The force of the blow caused Draco to stumble back, clutching his face. His normally grey eyes, now pitch black, rolled back on themselves before they fluttered closed. His body teetered for half a second before crumpling to the floor.

"Stupify!" Harry had raised his wand quicker than Hermione and Ron's body also fell to the floor.

Overwhelmed by what had just happened, Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms. Sobs wracked her body and she struggled to form words. "I-I'm so s-sorry H-Harry! It-it's really n-not what it l-looks l-like; I s-s-swear!" He raised his hand and patted her back in a soothing manner. "I-I'll explain ev-everything, b-but c-can you get r-rid of R-Ron f-first?"

Harry released her and moved to move Ron. While he was doing what she asked, she moved to inspect Draco. His lower jaw was already turning purple and his lip was bloody. His moan made her gasp as he struggled to get to his feet. She helped him up and deposited him into the closest armchair. They were waiting by the time Harry got back from levitating Ron's body to the corridor. He sat across from Draco, leaving Hermione to stand. He gazed at her with anger, betrayal, and worry written all over his face. "Explain."

She bit her lip and wrung her hands nervously. "M-my parents…" Draco's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Go to your room. I'll explain for you." His eyes were back to their silver color and he looked ready to take on the world for her. _I never would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be protecting me from my best friends. _Hermione nodded, sadly and retreated to the safety of her room.

* * *

It was several hours later when she finally awoke. She sat up and gasped as she realized that she wasn't alone. Tears began to form in her eyes. _Please let us still be friends…_

Harry placed his hand on hers before pulling her into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I jumped to conclusions and didn't know what to think. Even worse, I wouldn't let you explain when you clearly were hurting." She felt herself soaring with relief; she still had one friend. _Two friends. I think Draco and I are friends now._ "Hermione, I am so sorry. I wasn't there for you and you had to rely on Malfoy. I am the worst best friend ever!" He was crying now too.

"Harry, please don't…"

He forced out a laugh. "And to think, I thought you had fallen for Malfoy!"

_I am…_ "Harry, he's… I think he's my friend now. The Draco I've seen the past few days is nothing like the Malfoy we've known for the past six years. I told you that he has changed and I truly believe it." _Why can't this be simpler?_

The hurt look was back on Harry's face. "Y-your friend?"

"Yes, Harry, he's my friend now. Well, I don't know is that's how he feels, but I do. You… you weren't here the past few days. You didn't see how he cared for me. I-I'm not even sure if you or Ron would have done some of the things he did for me." She was feeling way too many emotions at once.

While she was on the verge of the who-knows-how-many-th nervous breakdown this week, Harry was deep in thought. Finally, he nodded. "Okay." Her eyes went wide and her jaw hit the floor.

"What!?"

He nodded again. "Okay. I wasn't here for you, but I'll trust what you've said about Malfoy. I'm not saying I trust him or that I'm going to be best buds with him, but, since he's helping you, I'll do my best to get along with him. You're my best friend, Hermione. I will do anything to keep you as such." He paused for a moment. "If he does anything to hurt you though, I still reserve the right to curse the hell out of him."

Her tears turned into ones of relief. _Is it really going to be this easy? After all the horrible things that have happened, am I going to be able to keep AN old friend and a new one as well? I can live without Ron, as long as I can keep Harry._ "Thank you! You have no idea how good it feels to have another person to rely on right now!"

Harry chuckled. "Just don't go falling in love with him. I can only take so much!" They both laughed at his request. "Now, you go freshen up, while I get us some lunch. Then we can talk."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

She grabbed her towel while Harry went to the kitchen. She undressed and opened the door to the bathroom. "Draco!" She darted back to her room and slammed the door. Collapsed against the door, she replayed the last few seconds in her head.

She had opened the door, towel in hand, to Draco brushing his teeth, towel on floor. Water from his shower was still running down his chiseled chest as he turned to see her standing there. Their eyes had spent an entire half second exploring the other's naked body before she had flung herself back into her room. The last thing she had noticed was that his penis had instantly hardened when he had registered her naked presence.

**Hehe... sorry but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens... I know, I know- I'm evil. Hehe**

**Sorry you all you Ron-lovers out there... I didn't really plan on writing him into the asshole role but it just kind of flowed right into it. But yay for Hermione being able to be friends with Harry still.**

**You know the drill- leave me some awesome reviews please!**


	7. A Truce and an Emotional Overload

**Heeeeeeeey- so here's the next chapter! Hope I didn't lose too many readers after that cliffhanger-ish ending. My beta totally kicked ass on this chapter- not that that's a surpise to anyone! Just to be safe...Harry and Draco are _slightly-ish_ OOC_maybe, maybe not, but just a warning in case anyone thinks so...**

**Ummm... I don't think I've got anything else to say except I love all the reviews I've gotten thus far and I can't wait to get more! (Hint, hint)**

_My dream did not do her justice! I can't believe that just happened!_ The image of Hermione standing naked in the doorway would forever be etched in Draco's mind. For what seemed like hours, but really was only seconds, he stood staring at the now closed door.

Shaking his head, he gathered his towel around his waist. He then proceeded to knock on her door. _What am I doing? She's going to think I'm a total pervert! Hell, after what just happened, she probably already does! _Slowly, she opened the door. Her expression was one of complete mortification. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "Don't apologize. It was my fault for not locking the door and I'm really sorry. I certainly didn't plan on that happening and I really hope this doesn't get awkward because of it." She looked like she was in shock, so he decided not to push her. "Okay, well I just wanted to let you know that I'm done with the room now." He turned and headed for his room.

"Thank you."

Draco turned and looked at the beautiful girl still standing where he had left her. "Don't forget to lock the door. We don't want a repeat performance." Well, he wouldn't mind; he was a teenaged male! A hint of a smile broke through the planes of her face and he closed his door.

Draco quickly rummaged through his clothes and found an outfit. Being dismissed from classes definitely had its fashion advantages. After pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers, he strode over to his mirror to style his hair. Over the years, he had outgrown the gelled look and now favored a 'sexy' look. It was slightly messy, pieces falling over his eyes, but still held a sophisticated edge. Satisfied with his hair, he pulled on a black button up shirt, rolling the sleeves partway to his elbows.

Having finished dressing, he turned to survey his reflection a final time. His jaw was a disgusting shade of purple, but that was the extent of the damage from Ron's blow. _I can't believe that prick actually hit me… I can't believe I actually blacked out! That's never happened before. Well, he does have who knows how many brothers; he must have had to learn to fight at some point. _Even with the obvious change, the man in the mirror looked different. The hard exterior he was used to seeing was somewhat softened; it didn't look guarded, but protective. _Protective? Has Hermione changed me that much in two days? Yeah, I guess she has… or I have changed myself _because_ of her. She really is something… I wonder why I never saw it before._

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. He answered to find Harry staring back at him. "Can we talk?" Draco motioned him towards the armchairs in the Common Room.

"What's up?"

"I want to talk about Hermione since we're alone." He paused before continuing. "Now I know I haven't been here the past few days and I don't know exactly what you've done for her… but I wanted to thank you." Draco was shocked; Harry Potter, his sworn enemy, was thanking him! He wanted to look outside to see if the world was ending. "I also need to say that I don't trust you, but, for some reason, Hermione does and I'm going to trust her judgment. You'd better know though, if you do anything to hurt her I will kill you."

"Well that's a bit extreme Potter." Draco chuckled.

"She's my best friend." Harry was stone faced. "She's the closest thing to a family that I've got."

"I- okay." He nodded.

"Well now that all of that is out of the way, I promised Hermione that I'd try to get along with you." Harry held out his hand. "We get along, for her sake?"

Draco's hand met Harry's and both men shook firmly. "You should know… I really have changed. And it isn't just because of this that I'm getting along with her, although, it probably sped up the process."

"I owe you a lot for what you did." His tone was solemn.

"Alright, I'm getting sick of the serious talk." Draco reclined in his chair with a smirk on his face. "So, 'Boy-Who-Lived,' are you ready to get your ass handed to you by Slytherin in a few weeks?"

The mood between them lightened after that. By the time Hermione joined them, they were both laughing and trash talking their opposing team. Draco jumped up when he saw Hermione watching them with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" His heart went out to her. He hated seeing her grief. Harry jumped up too.

She grabbed a hand from each of them. "Thank you, both of you." She pulled them to her in a hug. It was the first time Draco had ever been this close to Harry and, yet, he didn't mind; of course, Hermione was closer so that probably had something to do with it.

Harry pulled away suddenly, looking at the clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late to Potions!" He hurriedly picked up his bag. "Are you two coming?" He had realized that neither of them were wearing school clothes and raised an eyebrow.

"We've both been excused for two weeks because…" Draco motioned towards Hermione.

Harry looked at the floor. "Oh, right, of course! That makes sense…" He shifted his gaze from the floor to Draco. "Thank you."

Draco nodded and Harry turned to leave. "Harry!" Hermione stopped him. "Could you… well spread it around that we're excused for Head's duty or something? I don't want it getting out that…" The tears formed again and Draco handed her a tissue.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you Hermione." His brother-like side was definitely showing. "I've got to go, but I'll check in on you soon, after I kick Ron's ass that is." With that he left.

Draco and Hermione moved to the couch, since she was still crying. He was amazed that she had anything left in her to cry, she'd been doing it for so long now. Her eyes might even be permanently bloodshot because of this terrible, stupid, Muggle catastrophe. _How could her parents die and leave her all alone like this, even if they weren't her real parents? Hermione… Hermione was book-smart, but she wasn't the sort who could manage life on their own outside a library. And now with her being Gryffindor's heiress too… the pureblood community would eat her alive if they ever found out. _He held her close enough that he could smell her shampoo, a mango scent. She buried her head in his chest and cried for hours, his heart breaking with every sob. Eventually, her lessened and ceased altogether. She was still breathing heavily, but he could tell she felt better. "You okay?" She nodded against his chest. "Want to talk about it?"

Slowly, she sat up, resting her head on his shoulder. It felt like it belonged there; like two pieces of the same puzzle. "I'm just feeling so much. I'm depressed about my parents, about never being able to see them again. I'm never going to be able to talk to them again or tell them I love them. I'm angry and upset and just plain hurt by the way Ron treated me. And I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to look at him the same way again, let alone continue to be friends with him." She sighed heavily. "I'm really happy that Harry understands, although I was petrified at first that he wouldn't stay to let you explain." She bit her lip and they both remembered the events of the morning. "I'm really overjoyed that the two of you are coming together for my sake. It means a lot to me. And…" Her breathing hitched. "And I feel horribly guilty that I'm able to feel any happiness only a few days after finding out that my parents died."

"Herm-"

"I'm not done." He sighed and let her continue. "I also feel really confused. You confuse me. I mean… I've told Harry and Ginny that you've changed, but…" She looked up at him. "I never thought you would be comforting me and taking care of me and… and defending me to my friends instead of defending yourself." A single tear formed in her eye. "There's something else I feel, but I don't know what it is. I feel attached to you, like you're my guardian angel or something… That could just be my emotions running haywire though."

He caught her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "I feel like that too. When I found you the other night… I just… I know what you mean… The night of the big battle last year, when I had to kill my father… I realized then just how arrogant I had been to everyone in my life. I always did what HE told me to do and never thought about my actions, like I was better than everyone else. It's almost poetic that I was the one to kill him… It's like everything came into focus; I had to destroy him to live my own life. I realized just how immature I was for the past six years and I don't want to be that little boy anymore."

Hermione had a very Draco-like smirk on her face. "Who would've thought that death would bring about something so good?"

"Yes, it truly did." His silver eyes met her brown ones. "And the other night when I found you... I remembered how I had always treated you worse than everyone else. I already knew that I was starting to see you more as an equal, but this… finding you like that made me feel like I was tied to you somehow… Even though you had been crying, you looked absolutely beautiful. Right then I realized that I couldn't stay away from-" Neither of them realized until that very moment that they had been moving closer to one another. She slinked her hands behind his neck and his eyes were focused on her lips. _A few more millimeters Draco… show her how you feel. _Her nose brushed against his; her eyes closed in anticipation. Their breath mixed together as they came closer to touching lips.

***Hides under a table so no one kills me for the cliffhanger***

**Leave me reviews!!!**


	8. Misunderstandings and Flashbacks

**Yay, luckily for me (and you) the table was strong enough to save me and I've got the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Oh, on Monday I had over 1,000 hits on this story! I was so freaking excited, so it would be awesome if you guys could do that again! :-D**

**Okay, on with the story...**

They were as close as they could be without kissing. Hers lips were calling to his and he readily answered her call. His lips were slow, hesitant, gauging her reaction. Hermione melted into him and he let the passion of the moment overtake him. She tugged at his hair and Draco tightly gripped her waist, pulling her closer. She pulled his hair harder, causing him to moan. _I never expected her to be this rough… She's so wild and I LOVE it! _He nipped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she gave. Draco explored her mouth, teasing her tongue with his. Hermione moaned against him, losing herself completely. He moved to her earlobe, nipping and sucking on it. "Draco!"

His name on her lips drove him wild. He sank himself further into her neck. _Yes, oh yes! Oh she is sooo- No! Shit, I can't do this- Not now at least… Why did I take it this far!? She's vulnerable you stupid git! _Draco pulled away suddenly, which startled her. He struggled for something to say, to explain himself. "I-I… Shit, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and I- we sh-shouldn't have done that. I d-didn't mean for that to hap-"

Her hand flew up to his face, striking against his already bruised jaw. "What!? What, am I just some stupid Mudblood to you!?" Tears of anger were filling her eyes. "I thought you had changed Draco!"

"But you're-"

"Not good enough for you!? Is that what you think!?" She was standing over him, shaking with fury. She seemed alive for first time in days. "These past few days… everything you did was just to hurt me wasn't it!?"

"No!" He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. "I-I like you Hermione! I do…"

"But?"

Draco sighed. "But… I can't do this right now. I can't do this right now because it will feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You're hurting right now… I-"

"Save it!" _If looks could kill…_ He shuddered. "I don't want to hear anymore. If you didn't want to kiss me then you shouldn't have! Just leave me alone Malfoy!" She marched to her room and slammed the door.

He stared at the space she had just left. _What just happened…? _He shoved a pillow over his face and yelled. _Why do I always have to fuck everything up!? Why did I let us get that close!? Why did I kiss her!? Merlin, that was the single best moment of my life and I royally fucked it all to hell! _It had not escaped him that she had called him by his last name before leaving. _What did I do!? She's… she's so vulnerable right now and I shouldn't have done that. I completely fucked everything up! She's hurt right now and more sensitive than ever. I made her hate me! How am I supposed to help her when she won't even look at me now!?_

He wanted to cry; he had never even come close to crying over a girl before! _She's not like other girls. I always knew she was different, but… I never saw her as an actual person, as an equal, until that night…_

* * *

***Flashback***

The black night was lit by the numerous spells shooting from both sides. Everywhere duels were taking place. Draco had slipped into the shadows, looking for those who needed help, after defeating Walden Macnair. He wanted to find his mother, but he knew she was in the woods with Voldemort and impossible for him to reach. Several spells, he noticed, were lighting the area leading to the dungeons. Draco ran down the stairs, afraid that whichever Order Member or student it was that was fighting would be cut off from help.

He was around the corner from the duel when he recognized his father's voice. His was the closest voice and he was battling what sounded like a young woman. He rounded the corner and was terrified by what he saw; his father was locked in a vicious duel to the death with Hermione Granger! Her hair was plastered to her forehead from sweat, but she was dealing as much damage as Lucius. He was amazed; his father was a fierce fighter and, yet, she was doing quite well against him.

In the half second it had taken Draco to survey the scene, the fight turned drastically in Lucius' favor. His father had used an Unforgivable Curse and Hermione was on the ground, screaming in pain. Draco saw red and reacted without hesitation.

His father had always controlled him; he never let Draco be his own man. He had never looked up to Lucius; he had done what he was told but had never seen the man as anything more than his sperm donor. Lucius was evil through and through, reduced to torturing innocent people. The man had broken everything he'd ever come in contact with; Draco wanted to be healed. He screamed the two words that would free him, and countless others, from this devil's grasp. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from his wand, hitting Lucius squarely in his back.

Instantly, Hermione stopped screaming and Lucius' body crumpled to the ground. She looked at Draco, wide eyed and shocked. He felt the imaginary shackles fall from him. Without checking to see if she was alright, he nodded to her and ran off to rejoin the battle.

***End Flashback***

* * *

Draco was lying on the couch now, reliving that scene in his head. _She was magnificent… I always knew she was book smart, but that night she was truly brilliant. She held her own against the most vicious man, besides Voldemort, I have ever seen. I never would have fared that well against him. In that moment, I regretted every single time I'd ever called her a 'Mudblood.' She's an extraordinary witch, the only one who has made me feel _anything_, and I've completely blown it!_

_That night completely changed me… That was when I actually turned into a 'real person.' She, quite literally, made me turn into a better man. If I hadn't found her, I'd still be Lucius' puppet. That can't be a coincidence… I-I can't lose her now! My walls are finally coming down; I've got to fix this! How though? How am I supposed to make her believe anything I say?_

He smacked himself in the head. It was so obvious and it was right in front of him; Slughorn had even given a lecture on it two weeks ago! The only way she would believe him would be if he was _forced_ to tell the truth. He would have to drink Veritaserum!

**Duh Duh Duhnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Hmmm... I wonder if he really thought that through enough... And what did you think of the flashback?... Now you know why he killed his dad... **

**Leave me Reviews! Lots and lots of Reviews!!! I've got quite a few ideas for the next 5-ish chapters, but I'd totally consider anything else suggested! ;-)**


	9. Theft and Excessive Confessions

**Okay, so here is the next chapter! Yay, many of you were worried about Draco's decision and now you'll know what happens as a result of that! **

**-As always, thanks to my awesome beta! **

**Oh, and I didn't get 1,000+ hits in one day again like I'd hoped, but I did get 800+ in one day so that's good enough for me! :-D**

**R&R!!!**

Draco paced his room for hours, going over his plan again and again. He would have to break into Slughorn's office and hope the Veritaserum was still there. _Of course it will be there! He wouldn't have used it for anything, so it'll just be stored with the rest of his potions… _He looked at his clock to check the time. _In ten minutes dinner will start… I'll wait another ten minutes to be sure the corridors are empty…_

Ten minutes later, Draco slipped out the portrait hole and began to make his way to the dungeons. This would be his only chance to convince Hermione to believe him. It wasn't exactly the best of chances, let alone choices, but it was what needed to be done. What he _had_ to do. He couldn't wait until after she saw Harry, because Harry would absolutely kill him if she told.

As expected, Draco reached the dungeons without incident. Glancing at the floor, he saw the blood that had stained the cobbles during his father's fight against Hermione last year. Though industrious house elves had removed the dark patch, Draco could still see it, smell it; feel his father's blood on his hands. Grimacing, he shook the memory form his head.

Surprisingly, Slughorn's office door was unlocked. He cast a spell to detect any defensive spells and found none. _Wow, either he is either very trusting or very stupid… Hell, he's probably both! _"Lumos." Draco stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw before him. Racks upon racks of potions lined the walls of the office. _There's got to be at least a thousand potions here! How the hell am I supposed to find it!? _He strode closer to one rack. _They aren't even fucking labeled! Shit!_ He glared around the room, hoping to see a colorless potion, but there were at least twenty that he could see. _Okay… Well I don't have time to search this entire place… Ugh, what am I suppose to do? _He was beginning to turn to leave when he remembered something that made him want to smack himself again. _What am I, a stupid First Year!?_

"Accio Veritaserum."

Glass clinked together before a small vial came flying through the air towards Draco. He caught it and smiled to himself. Quickly, he uncorked the bottle and sniffed. _Nothing, good!_ Re-corking the bottle and shoving it into his pocket, he retreated from the office.

_Now all I've got to do is get her to talk to me long enough to tell her I'm going to drink this. _He half smiled as he hurried back to his room, unsure of how he would get close enough to Hermione without her hexing him.

Silently, he entered the Common Room and his heart left when he saw Hermione sitting there, her back to him. He tiptoed closer to her, sure to place himself between her and her room. _Please, please let this work! _Clearing his throat, he announced his presence to her.

She jumped and turned quickly. Her eyes held the same amount of anger and hurt as they had earlier. Hermione stood and tried to make her way to her room, but he blocked her.

"Please… just give me one minute. Please?" She continued to glare and crossed her arms over her chest. He took her huff as a sign to continue. "Okay, well I'm really sorry about earlier and I know you don't believe me so I got this." He pulled the vial from his pocket and held it in front of her. "You want the truth, so I'll give it to you."

He could clearly see thought process as she looked from him, to the potion, and back. "I- no! That potion is only intended for use by the Ministry of Magic and I will not let you drink it just to prove something to me."

They were both glaring at one another, his silver eyes meeting her brown ones. _Fuck this, I did not go through all the trouble of getting this, for her to not let me use it!_ Draco shoved Hermione so that she fell back onto the couch. He uncorked the bottle and held it in front of her. "Cheers!" With that, he took an enormous gulp.

She grabbed at him but it wasn't fast enough to stop him. Finally, she retched what was left of the potion from his hands. "You idiot! You're only supposed to take three drops!" He swayed dangerously so she pulled him to sit down. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Draco's body felt heavy, like a great weight was pushing him down. His eyes seemed unable to focus completely on anything around him. The ability to think escaped him; he reacted immediately. "I had to get you to listen to me." His voice was his own, but it came out in an unrecognizable monotone.

From his semi-comatose state, he wasn't sure how long Hermione sat in silence before she spoke again. "Why do you care what I think about you?"

"Because I like you."

"You… you like me? Why? How? Since w-when?"

"You're beautiful and you challenge me. I think I began to realize it last year when I saved you from my father. At the time, I thought it was only to free myself from him, now I see now that I really did it to save you too. I guess my feelings have been building since then and I only just now figured it out."

"Is… it that why you came to find me Monday night?"

"No, I came because McGonagall told me that you were sick and requested that I check on you. I was so pissed when I found out she had lied to me."

"You mean about telling you I was sick instead of telling you that my parents died?"

"Yes, and for not telling me that you're the lost descendent of Gryffindor."

Hermione gasped. "You- but- I- how… How did you know that!?" Her voice sounded surprised and angry, but Draco didn't notice.

"You were asleep when I came to check on you. I saw the letters and read them. I knew you'd be mad if you found out I'd read them, so I pretended I didn't know anything when you woke up."

She was crying now, though he couldn't tell because of his trance-like state. "Is that why you've been taking care of me, because I'm not a 'Mudblood' anymore?"

"I haven't thought of you as a 'Mudblood' in a long time. I took care of you because you needed it. Your parents just died and you're vulnerable. I didn't want you to have to go through that alone. And if it gets out that you're the last descendent of the purest 'Pureblood' line in the Wizarding World, all hell will break loose. You won't be able to trust anyone; everyone will want to be your friend. People will take advantage of you. I know that you're strong, but I don't want you to have to deal with all that pressure."

She had one last question. And it was the one she was most afraid to hear answered. "Is… is the reason you like me, because of my blood?"

"No…" Draco's head began to spin, blackness closing in around him. "I- I don't feel good…" He tried to stand and felt his legs give out beneath him. Seconds before he hit the floor, he felt warm arms surround him. He smelled mangos before the darkness overtook him.

**Bam! What do you think? I wonder what the overdose effects will be, if there are any... Will Hermione take care of Draco, or will she take him to the Hospital Wing and let him get in trouble for his theft? Hmmm...**

**Press that little green button and let me know what you think! I love the regular 'Great story, update soon' comments, but I also love when you tell me what you like/don't like about my writing because it really helps me with upcoming chapters!!! **


	10. Answers and Questions

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll; the result will be found in this chapter (Yay!)... actually it's the winner of the poll AND something else I added too, but you'll see when you get to it. Sorry to those who didn't know about the poll; it was a last minute idea and I only messaged those who had reviewed on the story... **

**Speaking of reviewers... A special thanks ayoAOx and IGOTEAMEDWARD for being my top two reviewers! Oh course, I also have to thank everyone who reviews for me, but I especially wanted to thank them. **

**As always, my beta is KICKASS and pretty much entirely rewrote what I had for the textbook, so I can't take any credit for that part! She also helped with the chapter title too! **

**This chapter is Hermione's POV since we haven't heard from her in awhile.**

She sat in shock, still holding Draco's passed out form. Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around what she had just heard. Draco liked her for her, not just because she was suddenly a 'Pureblood.' He liked her and was keeping her secret to protect her. _I-wh-how-wha…? I-I can't think like this! _She checked to make sure he was breathing and had a pulse before putting him down. The window seat always gave her peace before; hopefully it would work now.

_Wh-what am I supposed to do with all of this? Talk about emotional overload; this day has been too much! Why did everything have to come out all at once? This day- this week- has just been too much! First, mom and dad… Th-that letter… Ron… Harry… Naked Draco… Draco and Harry being _nice_ to each other… Me spilling my guts… Draco spilling his guts… Th-that kiss… Crying, crying, crying all day about everything… Stupid Draco overdosing on his stupid Veritaserum… Confessing his _feelings_ for me… Him passing out… Ugh! Too much, too much for one fucking person to deal with! What horrible deed did I do that is causing the Cosmos to punish me like this!? I-I can't even cry anymore; there just isn't anything left! Is this even real? Am I dreaming or something? _

The stars were beginning to appear in the sky, reflecting on the lake below. The scene was beautiful, but Hermione wasn't able to enjoy it because of her thoughts. Solving problems had always been easy for her, so why was all of this so difficult to figure out?

_It's because you're too focused and too close to it to see the solution. _Only with her most difficult problems, Hermione heard her mother's voice in her head. A single tear, which she was surprised to find she had left, made its way down her cheek.

_Okay… _She huffed. _I just go with the flow… I've got to stop thinking. Thinking is not helping me at all right now!_

She turned to Draco's body. _Alright, first things first. _"Accio Potions Book." Her book came flying from her room and she caught it easily. She searched the index and flipped to the right page.

_**-Veritaserum**__, while not the most powerful of truth potions [see BANNED POTIONS: Mental and Nerve], is the most powerful in use. With three drops, it can cause the drinker to speak the truth, to the best of his/her knowledge, for anywhere from three quarters of an hour to ninety minutes, depending on body size, mental acuity, and metabolism. Most commonly used in legal proceedings until McTavish v. The County of Sussex [1872; see also, RESTRICTED POTIONS], the use of Veritaserum is now restricted by practice less so then actual DMJ ruling in the Commonwealth. This has led to the potion being used, primarily, in divorce proceedings and custody battles that never come to court…. _

…_Depending on how much Veritaserum is consumed, effects may be quite profound. Xuxa McTavish, the defendant's sister in McTavish v. Sussex, was tricked into drinking well over a pint of the potion, thus leading to its non-use in the DMJ. While accurate study of this overdose was not made, the McTavishes claimed that Xuxa, then seventeen, was affected for over twenty-four hours and suffered multiple bouts of unconsciousness, dry mouth, and night terrors for up to a week afterwards. As the court reporter, M. Terrance Lawrence, Jr., noted in _The Evening Prophet_, Xuxa McTavish was said to be a 'slight girl, of no more than four stone, and with features more akin to a pixie ancestry than-_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Merlin, the stupid git didn't cause himself any permanent damage! He _does_ deserve it, though._ She sat down and placed his head in her lap. He nuzzled his head against her leg and her hand somehow made its way to his hair. Draco began groaning and she figured that he was beginning to come to. Slowly, his eyes opened, although they were still unfocused. "You passed out."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you still being affected by the potion?" _We might as well figure that out now…_

"I'm not sure… My head hurts…"

_Well I suppose I could punish him a little is he is still under the potion's effect… _"What's your biggest fear?"

"I have two. I'm afraid of failing. My father always had such high expectations for everything, and, even though he's gone, I still can't escape that fear. I'm also afraid of being alone. I've always acted higher than everyone else and never really let anyone get close to me. Part of that was because I don't trust people because everyone has always wanted to be my friend simply because of my family, not because of who I am. I'm afraid to take down my walls and let people in because they might not like what they see and I'll be left alone."

"Wow… I-I'm sorry…" _It's weird how much we have in common…_ "I know how you feel, at least with your fear of failure. I mean, it's pretty obvious to everyone that I'm exactly the same way."

"No, it doesn't show as much as you think it does. You overachieve, but it never looks like fear or insecurity; it simply looks like a strong drive to succeed."

"Oh, I… How long do you think this potion is going to last?" _Why am I feeling uncomfortable? I'm the one asking the hard questions, _I _shouldn't feel this insecure._

"I don't know, but you can keep asking me questions if you want. I feel like you might as well since I was such a prick earlier." _It's weird how observant he is in this state. He doesn't even look like he can focus on anything. Hmm… well if he doesn't mind… What should I ask?_

"What does your Patronus look like?"

"A ferret."

She burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin, you can't be serious! That's hilarious!" She was sure that if he could he would be bright red. "This is fun! Now what else… Is the 'Slytherin Sex God' nickname a true representation?"

"Yes, although it's not with as many girls as everyone believes."

"Okay… What does Amortentia smell like to you?"

"There is something that I can't describe, but the other is mangos." Hermione blushed. "I was quite surprised to find that your shampoo is the same mango scent."

_Okay, wow, waaaaaaaay too personal now… That is just-Wow! _"Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"No, although I've thought about it just so I could finally beat you at something."

She thought for another question, unaware that she had been playing with Draco's hair the entire time. She smirked as she came up with the perfect question. "Do you think that you're a better Seeker than Harry?"

"I-" His eyes suddenly regained their focus and he shot up. "Hell yes I am!"

She frowned. "Damn, that was a really good question too!"

He turned to her, a smirk on his face. "I can't believe you asked me all that stuff! It's so… _Slytherin_ of you. And here I thought you were a Gryffindor…"

Hermione matched his smirk and hit his arm. "Well you were the 'Sly Slytherin' idiot who overdosed on a truth potion. I, being the 'naïve, honorable Gryffindor' that I am, figured I might as well take advantage of it while I could. Besides, you told me to do it."

Draco came close enough to whisper in her ear. "So are you saying you believe me now?"

His breath on her neck sent shivers through her body. "Well, I…" He was making it hard for her to think. _He smells so good… Oh, what was he asking? _"Draco…" Her voice came out as nothing more than a whimper.

Draco chuckled and pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked into her eyes. "I really am sorry. I hope you know that I was only looking out for you." She could only nod. He smiled a rare, genuine smile. "You've had a long day, are you tired?"

She yawned. "Actually, yes very. I think I'll go to bed now… I-" She wanted to ask him, but she was too embarrassed. "Never mind."

"Hermione…" She still couldn't look at him. "Do you want me to sleep with you again?"

_Wow, how can he know me so well, so soon? _"Yes?" It came out as a question, even though she was screaming it in her head.

Draco chuckled. "Silly girl, it's not like I haven't already. Go on and I'll be in after I change."

Hermione smiled and bit her lip. "Thanks Draco." She felt a little bolder then. "And, if you normally sleep in boxers, I don't want to inconvenience you."

He cocked an eyebrow and disappeared into his room.

_EKKK! I can't believe I just said that! Oh Merlin, what am I doing? Am I trying to seduce him? I hardly even know him! But… part of me feels like I've always known him. And when I'm with him it just feels… right. I don't know what I'm feeling; I've never felt like this before, not with Viktor, not with Ron… Oh Mom, I wish you were here to help me! And how can I feel like this after Mom and Dad? It just… it's like he _heals_ me. I'm not… I can't be… Can I? _

**Whoooooooo, whatcha think? Please REVIEW!!!!! And be sure to let me know WHAT you like/dislike about the story so I can fix it if need be! Oh, and for those of you who actually read the A/N's... There is a new poll up on my profile. It is about the Slytherin/Gryffindor match, which won't be written for quite a few chapters, but I thought if I got it up early enough I would get a good respond to help me. **


	11. Practice and Party Plans

**Hey everyone!!! Thanks to everyone who has voted so far, but I would really like to see a lot more votes before I close the poll. I mean, seriously, I've gotten at least 1,000 hits since I posted the last chapter and only 20 or so voters!!! Go vote and maybe you'll get another Draco/Hermione kiss!!! (hint hint)**

**Also, thank you to all of my reviewers! It really motivates me to write more when I check my email and see a ton of reviews waiting for me! :-D**

**My beta rocks! -But you all already knew that! :-P **

**And on with the show...**

Draco rolled over and yawned. It had been the first night he had slept alone in a week. While he felt rested, since he hadn't had to deal with Hermione's nightmares waking him, he missed the feeling of waking with her warm body clinging to his.

Over the course of a week, Draco and Hermione had gone from merely being cordial to one another, to spending basically every waking minute together. He knew that she needed him, but, if he was honest with himself, he felt like he needed her too. They were closer, but, even though they had shared a kiss in the week previous, Draco had made sure a repeat performance had not taken place. He was still afraid of taking advantage of her vulnerability. He didn't know it, but he was also afraid to open himself up to kiss her again; his wall was slowly coming down brick by brick, but to kiss her again would be like taking a Bludgering Spell to it.

Yes, even though he had already changed a considerable amount, the past week had changed him even more. Not only was Hermione starting to become one of his best friends, but being around Harry wasn't as torturous as it would have been in the past. Ginny was also starting to warm up to him, although he knew she didn't trust him completely. It made sense though since his father had tried to see her murdered, or, at least, imprisoned six years ago. The four of them had actually spent Saturday night and most of Sunday playing Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. Ron had, obviously, been absent and no one had seemed to care. Apparently, Harry had filled Ginny in on Hermione's situation _after_ informing Ron quite loudly and publicly, verbally abusing him for the entirety of two hours during which, it must be said, he'd turned every shade between beet red and ghost white that was known to wizarding kind. Initially, Ron had tried to enter the Heads' Tower to apologize, but a quick Patronus sent to McGonagall put an end to that.

He rolled over to look at the clock. _Eleven thirty… Hell, I've got only a week left of this, I'm going back to sleep… _Except for what had led to it, Draco had really enjoyed being able to sleep in. He yawned. _Hmm… why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? It's eleven thirty… Monday… Monday… Why do I feel li- SHIT! _Draco bolted out of bed, throwing his boxers on the floor before throwing on a clean set of clothing. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and entered Hermione's room from there. Softly, he shook her awake. "Hey, I've got practice. Will you be okay for a few hours? I can send for Harry…"

Hermione yawned, shaking the sleep form her head. "What…? Oh, uhh, yeah I'll be fine." She shook her head and yawned again, her sleepy eyes unfocused. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Shit, yeah sorry! I've got to go!" He rushed back to his room to grab his gear before running down to the pitch. Luckily, with the help of secret passageways, he made it just in time for the noon practice. _How bad would it look if the Captain had been late? Ugh!_

* * *

The great thing about being Captain was that Draco could do whatever he wanted, not that it had stopped him previously, but now everyone else acknowledged his right to do this too. Right now, he had the rest of his team running drills while he flew high above them, 'looking' for the Snitch. Really, he was enjoying the feel of the wind rushing by him as he dipped and dived through the air. Flying came easily for him, as simple as breathing. The tension and stress form the past week melted from his body and he relished in the feeling; flying always made him feel better. _This is my 'window seat.' Hermione's got her way to de-stress and I've got mine… I wonder what she's doing right now. I hope she's alright; hopefully she's still asleep…_

Gold glittered in his peripheral and he caught sight of the Snitch. Draco followed after it, although not actively chasing; it would help to practice maneuvers if he didn't catch it too quickly. He moved through his teammates, narrowing missing several Bludgers, which he would berate Crabbe and Goyle about later. Finally, he caught the Snitch right before it started to arc back up, trying to lose itself in the glare the sun. Signaling to the rest of the team, he headed for the ground. They landed around him and waited for his comments. He was just about to speak when-

"Oi, Ferret Boy!" Seven Six pairs of eyes turned to glare at the advancing Ron; Draco chose, as he often had, to ignore him for the moment.

Draco turned his team's attention back to him. "Good practice, get out of here; I'll deal with him. Meet here early Saturday so we can discuss strategy." Without another word, he marched over to meet Ron. "What do you want Weasel!?"

"What do I want!? What do I fucking want!? What do YOU fucking want!? Why the hell can't you leave Hermione alone!? Don't you think she's been through enough without having to deal with you too!?"

It was going to be difficult to keep his voice calm, but he'd learned at a young age to hide what he was feeling. His teammates were still close, and if he yelled, they would come running with wands drawn. "Ron, I'm not the one who called her a 'Whore.'"

"Yeah, you're the one that called her a 'Mudblood!'"

_Deep breaths… deep breaths… _"I haven't used that word in a long time and I regret I ever used it at all. But that doesn't have anything to do with the situation at hand. You're mad at me because Hermione won't allow you to see her! You _should_ be mad at yourself though, not at me. _I _was there for her! _I_ held her while she was crying! _I_ had to protect her from _YOU!_ You have no one to blame but yourself!"

Ron was beyond furious. "YOU WERE IN HER ROOM HALF DRESSED!"

"Because I woke up to her screaming! I didn't think putting on more clothes was a priority at that exact moment! The only reason you saw me like that was because she asked me to stay with her!" Draco's face was one of pure hatred and he was having trouble keeping his voice level steady. "Honestly, you're _supposed_ to be her best friend and you're mad at me for _helping her_. Do you understand how fucked up that is!? I don't have anything left to say to you!" Not wanting to expose his back to an outraged Ron, Draco jumped back on his broom and shot himself back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione was in the Common Room when Draco finished with his shower. He was starving and he saw that she had a large spread of sandwiches laid out on the table. He grabbed one and sat down beside her. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. You look tired…" She brushed a stray hair from his face. "How was practice?"

He groaned. "Great, until the end."

Her brows furrowed. "What happened? Did you get hit with a Bludger?"

He chuckled. "No, although that almost happened quite a few times; I still have to yell at Crabbe and Goyle about that." He rubbed his neck. "It wasn't 'what' happened, but 'who' happened?" Hermione looked at him, obviously confused. "Ron came to 'talk' to me." He grabbed her hand before she could jump up and track down Ron. "You're not going to go hex him." She looked back at him. "Really, I took care of it. It's fine, I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe he just won't leave me alone. It's bad, but I'm actually glad he went after you than coming up here. You know… you're sort of awesome." They both smirked. "Crap, now you're going to have an even bigger ego than before!"

"Cute…"

She relaxed her position and propped up her feet. "But seriously… I've been thinking…" His mouth was full so he motioned for her to continue. "Well, thanks to Harry covering for us, everyone is going to wonder what was so important that we needed to miss class. So… I was thinking that, since Halloween is coming up, we could talk to Dumbledore about having a costume party. What do you think?" She bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous.

_Wow- that's an awesome idea! _"Th-that… Yeah! That is a really, really great idea! I really think everyone will love it!"

His smirk played across her face. "Glad you like it, because I already got approval from Dumbledore while you were at practice."

"You what?"

"Yeah, and he said he'd take care of everything actually. He said that our only job is to have fun; he thought we both had enough to deal with already."

"Seriously? Well, hell, that's awesome!" _Why is she biting her lip again?_ "You know, if you bite your lip any harder, you're going to cut it. What's wrong?"

"I, ummm… Will you be my date?"

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _"I…" _Wait, it's too soon! It's too soon for her to get involved with someone like this… isn't it?_

"It's okay… Just forget I asked…" She turned her head to look away from him.

"I- No! Hermione, look at me!" Draco pulled her chin towards him when she wouldn't do it herself. "I like you! I _really_ like you! The only reason I hesitated was because I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be too soon for you…"

A sparkle flickered in her eyes. "Really? You like me?"

"Yes." Draco pulled her into a hug. "Yes, Hermione, I really like you and I would love to be your date to the party!"

**GIVE ME COSTUME IDEAS!!! Ha, this won't be for a few chapters, but I like to at least plan stuff out in my head in advance... If you give me a good costume idea AND IT'S THE ONE I USE, I'll give you full credit in my A/Ns!!! And... I'm not completely promising anything, BUT if it works out I'll also give you a preview of that chapter... (I'm saying that I'm not going to promise anything because when I get a chapter done, I like to get it up ASAP, but if you're the 'winner' I'll try to hold off updating that chapter so you get a preview...)**

**Yeah, oh, and reviews make me verrrrrrrrrrrrrry happy and motivate me to get new chapters up faster! (hint hint) So push that little green button and give me some love (or hate, if there was something you didn't like...) **


	12. Quidditch and Progress

**Okay, so here's** **the Quidditch Match! Yay! This chapter took foever to write, but I think it turned out pretty well. My beta rocks, as always. **

**So I still need costume ideas for the Halloween Party!!! And if you give me an idea and I end up using it, I'll give you credit in my A/Ns, AND send you a preview of that chapter!!! Really, I've only gotten one or two ideas so far... so please send me some!**

The sun peeked its way in the window, creeping up his body towards his face. The black behind his eyelids turned to red and Draco groaned. "Too early!" He stretched his body, feeling his joints pop. Today was the big match against Gryffindor and he was ready. _This, this is the day I'm finally going to beat Potter! Come on Draco, this is it, the last chance you'll ever have. You've got to do this! _His internal pep talk was all he needed to shake the sleep form his body.

A quick shower was all he needed to energize himself for the day. Today was nerve wrecking enough without his added worry about Hermione. His thoughts should have been on the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry, but he couldn't get his mind off of her. Today was the first day the both of them would be forced back into the student population. It had been days since she last cried, but he worried about her being thrown back into the mix. _She's strong, but what if she can't handle it? I'll be flying around and won't be able to help her if she's too overwhelmed by being around everyone so soon… Focus, focus on the match! But, ugh… I'd feel horrible if she can't cope! Harry, Ginny, and I will all be on brooms… At least Ron will be too, so he won't be able to bother her… Oh Merlin, I'm going crazy here!_

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head and ready himself. He grabbed his gear and broom and made his way to the Common Room. Hermione was there, waiting for him. Draco looked at her in awe; she was stunning. Yes, it was only a pair of jeans and a red, fitted t-shirt she was wearing, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She giggled, which was out of character, especially for her. "You… ahh, you look great."

"Thanks. I would say the same for you, but Quidditch Robes aren't really all that stylish."

"Yeah." He chuckled and offered her his arm. "Ready for breakfast?" Really, he was asking if she was ready to emerge from her two weeks of solitude, and she knew it.

"Yes, very. I'm getting sick of cooking for myself and am definitely excited to see everyone again." A reassuring smile crossed her face, but he wasn't sure if it was genuine or an act.

* * *

"Draco, did you hear me? Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Draco!" Pansy was shrieking in his ear, obviously pissed about something.

His thoughts, which had been focused on the brunette Gryffindor, were ripped back to his own table. "What do you want Pansy?" He knew he sounded irritated and really didn't give a shit.

Pansy, with her stupid, pug face, was oblivious to his tone of voice. "I was just wondering…" She batted her eyelashes and moved closer to him, earning eye rolls from Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. "Where have you been the past two weeks? I've missed you Drakey."

"I was working on Heads' duties. I already told you that."

"Yes, I know _that _pookie… but _what_ were you _doing_?"

He sighed. "There's going to be a Halloween Dance. Hermione and I have been working to get everything prepared."

Pansy let out a blood curdling sound. His best guess was that it was a sound of excitement since she immediately turned to tell the other girls. _Thank Merlin! _He picked up a banana and kicked Crabbe and Goyle under the table. "Let's go before she comes back."

The air outside was warm and crisp. It would be extremely comfortable for the spectators and horrible for the teams. The robes were thick enough already without the added heat. Even with the heat, Draco had a good feeling. The feeling echoed throughout his body. Yes, he had a good feeling.

* * *

His speech to his team was short, sweet, and simple. Ginny was their biggest threat. He addressed his Keeper. "She favors the left hoop, so don't hesitate to shift further to that side. And you two…" He pointed at Crabbe and Goyle. "Make sure she sees a lot of the Bludgers." They nodded. "And keep them away from me AND Potter! This is my last chance to beat him and I want to make sure it is solely my skills against his." His team nodded, although he knew most of them thought he was being a stupid, stubborn git. "Alright, let's go!"

They heard the erupting cheers from the stands, which meant the Gryffindor team had entered the stadium. He groaned internally and prepared himself for the sound he knew would follow. Boo's announced his team as they emerged from their locker room. He took his anger from the sound and turned it into focusing himself on the other Seeker. Both teams lifted off as Draco strode to meet Harry and Madam Hooch at center field. The two men glared at one another, though the intensity wasn't as fierce as it had been before their truce. They shook hands and mounted their brooms as Madam Hooch blew her whistle to begin the much anticipated battle.

Draco and Harry were soaring high above the stadium, both looking for the golden glint from the Snitch. As he predicted, it was scorching hot with his robes. The only thing that made him feel better was knowing that Harry was feeling the same heat. It was strange weather for late September, but that was the furthest thing from his mind.

He was _supposed_ to be looking for the Snitch, but a certain red shirt in the stands kept catching his eye. Everyone around her was blurry, but he saw her perfectly, even from his height. A look of horror crossing her face brought his focus back to the game. Crabbe was swinging his bat, aiming a Bludger right a Harry's exposed back. Harry was oblivious to his impending doom and nothing, it seemed, could save him. The crowd fell deathly silent and Draco yelled as loudly as he could. "Potter!" Harry whipped his head around, saw the Bludger, and dove out of the way.

"WELL, I'M NOT SURE WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE MALFOY JUST WARNED POTTER ABOUT THE BLUDGER! I GUESS THAT WOULD BE SOME ACT OF HOUSE UNITY FROM OUT HEAD BOY!" Clearly, the entire student population was shocked by Draco's act, as well as many of the professors.

_What, is it such a surprise that I don't want him out of the game!? I mean, seriously, can't those stupid gits just leave us alone to battle skill against skill? I'm going to strangle Crabbe for that! _

_Shake it off! Shake it off Draco! Find the Snitch!_ He doubled his efforts at looking for the golden, winged ball. _Stop looking at Hermione you stup- There! There it is! _Harry was looking in the opposite direction as Draco dove. "AND MALFOY SEEMS TO HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! POTTER IS ON THE CHASE!" The ball was dancing right in front of Hermione's face, everyone but him completely oblivious. _How could I have missed that before? I was practically staring at her the entire time!_

He could feel the electricity in the air as Harry chased him, chasing the Snitch. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as the two men flew directly for her. For a moment, it looked as if they would crash into the spectators, but the Snitch darted away at the last second. Turning abruptly to follow its path, Draco caught a whiff of Hermione's mango scent. The scent only motivated him further. He wanted to win. He wanted to win for _her!_ He knew it was stupid to think that, since catching the Snitch would mean her team would lose, but he didn't care.

He was so close now; there was no way Harry would be able to catch him, not even with a faster broom! He stretched out his left hand. He was close enough to feel the delicate wings beat against it. A blinding pain shot through his right side at the same moment his hand encased his victory.

The force of the blow, combined with his compromised balance from reaching for the Snitch, knocked him from his broom. He was high above the ground. It wasn't high enough to kill him, but still high enough to earn him an extended visit to the Hospital Wing. _Shit, this is going to hurt! _He closed his eyes and tried to brace for the impact, hands desperately trying to reach the wand tucked in his shirt. Just as he expected to feel the ground, a hand grasped his forearm.

Draco looked up, shocked to see Harry had caught him. _Okay, the world really MUST be ending!_ Harry carried him low enough that he could jump down and land safely. Harry dismounted beside him. "Th-thanks."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, I figured I owed you one after earlier… Besides, Hermione probably would've never talked to me again if I let you die like that."

"Well, I guess I should be thanking her then."

"Draco! Harry!" Hermione was sprinting through the crowd of students Draco hadn't noticed forming. She threw herself into both of their arms. "You- you both! I- ohh!" She looked close to tears. They both leaned in to kiss her on either check and laughed at the hilarity of what had just happened.

Ginny pulled Harry away to console him for the loss and to admire his act of heroism by saving Draco, which, knowing the way the gossip worked in Hogwarts, would probably be all that was remembered of this match tomorrow. This left Draco and Hermione alone, surrounded by a mass of students. The Snitch was still in his hand and her arm still around his waist. He looked at her, surprised by how close they were. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

Not knowing what possessed him to do it, he leaned closer to her. "It was for you. I caught it for you." She didn't even have time to gasp at his confession before he crushed his lips against hers. At that moment, everything was right. It was perfect; the rest of the world had disappeared. At that moment, he knew that he loved her.

They pulled away after Merlin knows how long, noses still touching, and panting heavily. "Be with me…" His silver eyes burned into her.

"Yes!" A smile broke across her face as she pulled him into her again.

Gasps and other sounds of surprise broke them out of their paradise. Shock was present on the faces of most around them, anger on the few others. Neither noticed, or cared, as Ron turned and left, his face red with fury. Harry, who was still closest to them, was first to verbally express his shock. "I- you- What!? Hermione… you said…"

They both looked at him, sheepishly. Hermione seemed to be able to find her voice before Draco. "Well… it just kind of happened. We've gotten to know one another the past few weeks, and well… I guess it just couldn't be helped."

Instead of looking pissed, like Draco expected him to be, Harry looked accepting. _Accepting? He's not going to kill me?_ Harry wasn't looking at him; he was looking at Hermione. "Are you sure Hermione? You want this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry, I want this." She looked confident, proud, and slightly embarrassed. "I really don't care about the past. All I'm concerned with it right now. And, right now, I want this with Draco."

Somehow the professors had managed to usher away most of the students, so they were now only surrounded by the two Quidditch teams and a few other students. Harry sighed and turned to Draco. "Alright, you know if you hurt her I'll Avada your ass so fast you won't know what hit you."

Draco laughed as Hermione and Ginny scolded Harry. _Seriously, someone pinch me! Not only did I just, FINALLY, beat Harry, but Hermione agreed to be with me! Did someone dose my breakfast with Felix Felicis? _He was broken out of his thoughts be Ginny. "Sooo… what do we do now? I mean, well, none of us," she gestured at the two teams standing there, "have EVER gotten along before…"

"Well, I don't think that will be too much of a problem. I mean, Draco and Harry are able to get along, so why can't everyone else?" Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. She looked around, but mostly to the Slytherin team. "How about all of you come up to the Heads' Tower and get can hang out?"

The two teams eyed each other wearily, but no one protested Hermione's suggestion, much to Draco's surprise. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Harry looked around. "Hermione's right, if Malfoy and I can get along, then we all can." 'Yeah' and 'Okay' resounded throughout the small crowd. "Do you mind if Neville and Luna come too? They are our friends, after all."

Draco answered before Hermione could get the chance. "Sure, why not. If we're going to do this, we might as well do it right." Most of the group seemed excited at the prospect of being able to see the Heads' Tower; he couldn't tell who was actually excited to hang out with their rivals. "Just… well, sorry, but Ron isn't invited."

Harry smirked, but Ginny broke in. "DUH!"

**Woot! Yay for more Draco/Hermione lovin'!!! Leave me some reviews to let me know what you think of everything! **


	13. Whiskey and a Map

**So, in writing this I actually discovered that 13 really must be an unlucky number. Although this is a 'filler chapter,' it really was hell to write, more-so than the usual 'filler chapter' actually.**

**I hope you like it though, because it took me almost literally forever to write and my beta did some more kickass work on it to make it better. It's not as 'action packed' or whatever my other chapters are, but _I PROMISE_ that the next one I'm planning on writing will be sooo much better! ****Oh, and she picked half of the chapter title.**

The 'party' was actually much better than everyone expected. At first, the students kept to socializing with their own House, or group of friends in Luna's case, but Blaise's arrival also meant the arrival of more-than-modest amounts of Fire whiskey, which eliminated most of the tension in a way only 80 proof liquor could do. Even Hermione ignored the rule about the prohibited substance. Jokes and laughter filled the air which would normally be home to taunts and insults. By the end of the night, an outside observer would have thought these twenty or so students had always been friends.

The clock chiming broke Draco from the fun when he realized it only sounded once. "Shit! You guys are going to have to leave, it's already one!" The laughter stopped abruptly and several of the younger students looked terrified at the prospect of being caught out after hours drunk. "Hermione, do you have any idea how we can get them out without getting them caught? I mean… we could walk them, but that would look suspicious since there are so many…"

Instead of looking at him, Hermione was looking expectantly at Harry, who was pulling a piece of parchment from him pocket. "Yes, Hermione, I brought it." She, Ginny, Neville, and Luna let out sighs of relief.

The Slytherins, and rest of the Gryffindors, looked as if they had been Confunded. Blaise, who was the least drunk even though he brought the Fire whiskey, decided to inquire on behalf of those confused. "And how the hell is a piece of parchment supposed to help us?"

Luna giggled and Hermione shushed her. "Just wait and watch."

Harry pulled out his wand and touched it to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As if being drawn by an invisible person, a map appeared on the parchment. "It looks like Filch is right outside. He was probably tipped off about the party. Hermione, you'll have to distract him so everyone can get away. I'll send Malfoy to get you when it's all clear."

Hermione, being the more sober of the Heads, stood and exited through the portrait hole. They could hear her exchange with Filch through the wall. "Oh, you startled me! I was just getting ready to do a round of patrols. Is that what you're doing?" He mumbled something incoherent. "Oh really? Well I heard that something was going on in the Astronomy Tower tonight… Why don't you join me and we can check it out together?"

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the two dots move towards the other end of the castle. Harry stood and glanced around the room. "Alright, I'll take you Slytherins back now, you too Luna, and then come back for everyone else. It seems that Filch is the only one out tonight and I think Hermione will be able to keep him busy until everyone gets back." Harry left, leading the Slytherins towards the dungeons. This left Draco alone in a room full of Gryffindors, something that did not make him feel comfortable at all.

In less than ten minutes Harry was back and ready to take the Gryffindors back to their Common Room. Draco joined them so he would know when to get Hermione and where to find her. The corridors were dark and cold and the group stayed close together, hoping to avoid being caught. Much to the relief of the youngest student, a fourth year, they reached their safety without incident. Harry stayed with Draco, swaying in his drunken stupor, while everyone else filled into the portrait hole. "I'm not happy that you're with Hermione…"

"I figured, but-"

"No, let me finish." Harry ran his hand through his messier-than-usual hair. "I'm not happy, but I trust her judgment, most of the time. If she says you've changed, then I'll believe her. But – and that's a big 'but' – if you so much as look at another girl, or do anything to hurt her, I will personally torture and kill you. And I will enjoy it, immensely. I may even take photographs."

"And, as I've already told you Potter, I won't do anything to harm her in any way. If I was going to, don't you think I would have done so already? And… your protective speeches are really getting on my nerves; I really don't appreciate being told every five seconds that you don't think I'm good enough for her. And, frankly, I've heard worse threats from First Years. So just tell me where she is and get into your Common Room." _I know he's her best friend, but he really needs to stop threatening me before I hex his face off._

It took Harry longer than Draco would have thought necessary to find his friend, probably because it seemed like the dear Boy-Who-Lived couldn't focus his eyes on the page, which spoke of much needed sleep or little previous consumption of spirits. "She's near the library and Filch is still with her. And I will be keeping an eye on you just to make sure you don't hurt her."

"Yeah, yeah you've said that already, Potter, and I'm sick of hearing it. Just go." He didn't even wait to see if Harry went inside before he trotted off to find Hermione. It didn't take long before he saw the glow of her wand. "Ah, Hermione, there you are. How are your patrols coming?"

She smiled at him. "Very well. I think I might call it a night now actually. Oh, and it seems like the rumors about the Astronomy Tower were just that."

"I'm done as well, so we can just walk back to the Common Room together. Goodnight sir."

Filch harrumphed at them before stalking off in the opposite direction.

**Yeah, I'll just say that I warned you, so... yeah. Leave a review and tell me what you liked(since I'm sure there was more that you didn't like than there was that you did like). And don't be afraid to request something that you'd like to see in the future- I'll take all suggestions under consideration! **

**And I'm still taking costume ideas for the Halloween Party! -Although, now I need more than just Hermione and Draco costume ideas- Now I need Ron, Harry, and Ginny ideas! -Probably others too, like Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Neville, etc. but the other three are needed more(especially Ron, although I WILL NOT say why). I'm having a hard time thinking of ideas that aren't the typical 'Muggle' costumes, so any ideas are welcomed.**


	14. A Fresh Start and a Catastrophe

**So, here's the next chapter! Yay! I've pretty much set for the costumes (at least for the important characters) and decided that emb56 gave me the most insightful/really good ideas and they win the 'contest.' I also decided that I would send her a preview of THIS chapter instead of the Costume Ball chapter, so there's that update for everyone and I really appreciate the response I got from everyone with ideas! **

**I'm not really sure if there's anything else I have to say, so here we go!**

"Are you nervous?"

Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you kidding? You're asking me, Hermione Granger, if I'm nervous about going back to classes."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Hermione, you know what I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "No, Draco, I'm not nervous about today. I know that my parents just died, but… I'm fine." _Merlin, why do girls say that when they don't really mean it?_ "Really, if everyone knew the real reason for the past two weeks I would be self conscious, but I really feel excited for class." She looked at the clock with his smirk on her face. "You know, we still have twenty minutes unit Potions, and we haven't had the chance to be alone since the Quidditch Match…"

His lips met hers just as she started to turn back to him. He could feel her smile as she tangled her hands in his hair. He pushed her onto the couch and placed himself over her. Draco groaned as her hips ground into his, making his erection bulge against his pants. She was driving him crazy and he was loving every second of it. A knock at the portrait hole ended his enjoyment shortly after it had started.

_Dead! Whoever that is, they are dead! _He audibly growled as he made his way from the couch. "What the hell-o Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked amused by Draco's almost slip. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I just wanted to inform you that I shall be announcing the Costume Ball at dinner this evening."

"Thank you Professor. We were just getting ready to leave for breakfast. And we're both very eager to attend classes again. Thank you for the break." Hermione smiled up at Dumbledore.

* * *

Potions was the first class of the day. Draco had arrived early and was wondering where Hermione was since she normally was the first person to every class. The room was half filled when she finally slumped into her seat with a loud 'huff.'

"Ron cornered me after breakfast." Draco turned to glare at Ron, who was just making his way into the room. "He apologized and said that he understands if I don't trust him anymore…" He noticed that she looked torn. _No… please don't let her have forgiven him…_ "I- I told him that we are far from friends after how he acted, but I would give him one chance to earn my trust back. If he does anything like that again, I'll be done with him forever." She sheepishly looked at him. "Don't give me that look. I know you think I'm being stupid, but… Draco, he's been my best friend for six years! I've got to deal with him at some point and I'd rather do it sooner than later."

"What about us? He wasn't very happy to find me in your room… How is he going to react to us dating?"

"He- he's upset, really upset. I told him that if he wants to be on speaking terms with me then he's going to have to accept it. He's stubborn , but I'm pretty sure he'll get over it… probably not for awhile, but he will eventually."

"I-" Draco was interrupted by Professor Slughorn beginning class. They were assigned a particularly difficult potion to brew, so he wasn't able to continue their conversation. Hermione completely took charge of the project, so Draco was left with his thoughts for most of the period.

_How can she let him have another chance? She's so smart, why would she do something so stupid? It's like she's completely forgotten that he called her a 'whore.' Merlin, Weasley is such a stupid git; he probably knew just the right ways to manipulate with her into forgiving him. I never should have let her out of my sight; then this wouldn't have happened! There is no possible way he will ever accept that she's with me! He's always hated me, even more than Potter! There is no way that he's going to sit back and watch his best friend date his enemy! No way! He's probably going to have those freak brothers of his send him trick boxes to use on me… _Ron's potion blew up in his face. _Maybe not, he's not smart enough to think of something like that. _

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hermione stood, waiting for him, so they could go to Charms. "Good job with that potion Draco." He smiled and took her hand. _She's adorable; she doesn't even realize that she did the entire potion by herself_.

* * *

It was halfway through dinner and Draco was sick of the stares he had been getting. He should have expected it, since he and Hermione were the first Slytherin and Gryffindor couple since the 1800s, at least the first to openly admit it, but it still annoyed the hell out of him. Luckily for him, after Dumbledore had given his announcement, the students forgot about the new couple and focused on the excitement of the Costume Ball. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he saw Dumbledore raise his glass and wink in his direction.

Blaise's obvious fake coughing was the only warning Draco received before Pansy all but sat in his lap. "So Drakie… I was wondering if you had any ideas for our costumes. I _really_ want for us to match so that everyone knows who the best couple is."

_What did she just say!?_ "Get off of me! I'm not going with _you_; I already have a date!"

Pansy's face scrunched into a horrendous expression and six years of experience was not enough for Draco to brace himself for her tantrum. "No, you are going with ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU HAVE WITH GRANGER; YOU BELONG TO ME, NOT HER!" Everyone turned to witness Pansy's outburst. She tried to grab him, but he pushed her off.

"I don't belong to anyone, you crazy bitch!" He had been able to keep calm with Ron, but Pansy had this coming for years now.

She slapped him. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT, DRACO MALFOY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN _LIKE_ HER BEFORE THIS YEAR AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO CHOOSE _HER_ OVER ME! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN! YOU'RE MINE AND SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU!"

"Shut up Pansy! No one wants to listen to your ugly pug face!" Teachers were beginning to make their way over to break up the disturbance. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK WE HAVE SOME TWISTED RELATIONSHIP DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU'RE THE ONE I'M IN LOVE WITH!"

A collective gasp stopped all action in the Great Hall, even Peeves stopped trying to tease a First Year. Draco's voice echoed throughout the room until it finally faded away. He looked around the room, meeting Hermione's eyes, unsure of whether to feel self conscious or proud. She looked shocked, confused, and possibly happy. _I've finally done something Lucius could never do. I've really fallen in love._

Not one second after Draco's echo had given way to silence did Pansy's inhuman shriek fill it. "YOU WHAT!? YOU _FUCKING_ WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DRACO!? YOU'RE A 'PUREBLOOD!' YOU DO NOT MIX WITH DIRTY, FILTHY 'MUDBLOODS!'"

It took everything for him to not break his most important rule to never strike a woman. Instead, he grabbed her forearms and shook her to shut her up. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU UGLY BITCH! HERMIONE'S BLOOD IS THE PUREST IN THIS ENTIRE FUCKING SCHOOL! HELL, SHE'S GOT THE PUREST FUCKING BLOODLINE IN THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD!"

Lord Voldemort could have risen from the dead and walked into the Great Hall at that moment and not one person would have noticed. Draco froze and his eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake. He slowly turned to look at Hermione across the room.

**Oh shit! Another cliffhanger, so don't kill me, or else you won't know what happens! And leave me some awesome reviews and let me know what you think! Love it, hate it?-Let me know! ****Don't forget, if there is something that you want to see, LET ME KNOW and I'll try to fit it in for you! FYI, I'm more willing to add something from someone who reviews often, or at least more than once. **


	15. SelfHatred and a Squid

**Yay, next chapter! When I orginally wrote this, I ended up writing most of the next chapter too, and completely forgot that I hadn't posted this one yet- so opps, this should have been up a few days ago! -Sorry! The next chapter is almost done though, so I hope that makes up for it! And I'm aboslutely loving all the hits I've been getting on this! -I've been getting over 1,600 hits the day I post a new chapter, which makes me VERY happy. I would really LOVE to get over 2,000 in one day(hint hint) so tell your friends about this story!**

**This chapter (and the next one) I tried really hard to not make Draco look like the horrible bad guy, so please don't kill me if he ends up in that light- I mean, he DID spill the secret, so he kind of deserves it... but I tried really hard not to throw him there :-P**

"What?"

"What did he say?"

"She's a 'Pureblood'?"

"He loves her?"

"Is she really what he said?"

"What's going on?"

The room erupted with questions, but Draco was focused solely on Hermione.

_What did I just do!? I betrayed her! I just shouted her secret to everyone! I was supposed to protect her, not throw her to the wolves! Oh Merlin, what did I just do!? Oh, I am so screwed! No, she's screwed! I just ruined everything! Oh, she's going to kill me! Why, why couldn't I just tell Pansy to go fuck off? Why did I have to retaliate? She trusted me and I just told everyone! _

The questioning ceased as Hermione rose from her seat, her eyes focused on Draco. Her expression was one of shock, hurt, and anger. She was furious, furious at the one person she had thought she could trust. Her friends, and most of the student body, flashed their focus back and forth between the two. She spoke in barely more than a whisper, but it carried throughout the silence of the Great Hall. "I hate you Draco Malfoy." Without a second glance, she retreated from the chaos that was erupting.

It felt as if a hole had been punched through his chest. _She hates me... _Without thinking, he ran after her, unsure of what he would do. He had to find her, to apologize to her, and protect her from the hell that was sure to come. Assuming that she would escape to her room, he sprinted down the corridor. He should have expected it, but wasn't prepared for the two bodies that tackled him from behind. Air left his lungs as he slammed into the stone floor. He found himself being flipped over and a wand stabbing against his throat.

"What did you do!?" Harry was on top of him, expression murderous, with Ginny and Ron standing over them. "I told you that I would kill you if you hurt her, now tell us what is going on!"

Draco coughed as Harry pushed the wand against his windpipe. He didn't want to tell anymore of the secret, since he was in serious trouble as it was, but he really didn't have much of a choice. _It's going to come out now anyway… She's not going to talk to me anytime soon, so I'd better tell them so they can help her._ He looked at Ginny and Ron. They had been raised in the Wizarding World, so they would be familiar with the rumors. "She… she's Gryffindor's heir." They understood what he was saying, but Harry obviously didn't. "She was adopted by Muggles when her biological parents died. It was to keep her safe from the power-hungry Wizards who would want to take advantage of her."

"How do you know all of this?"

He sighed. "Ginny, can you go check on her please? She's bound to be upset by all of this…"

She stepped forward, glaring at him. "I knew you hadn't changed. You'll always be a stupid, ferret, son of a Death Eater; nothing will ever change that."

Ginny's words echoed through him. _She's right… The only person to trust me just had her biggest secret blurted out in front of the entire school. Even if no one tells them, they'll figure it out. The ones raised in the Wizarding World will put the pieces together. She's never going to have another real moment of peace in her life... I'm a monster, no better than Lucius._

"How do you know all of this Malfoy?" Harry was shaking with fury.

"She was informed of it by a letter after Dumbledore told her about her parents' deaths. I found the letters when McGonagall asked me to check on her. I… she knew I knew about the deaths, but didn't know I knew about the adoption until much later… I told her I would keep it a secret and protect her…" He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears of shame threatening to escape. "Please, just do whatever you're going to do… Whatever it is, I deserve it."

Harry was taken aback for a moment. Abruptly, he shoved Draco and got off of him. "Get up, we're not going to do anything."

"WHAT!?" Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "He- he just ruined her life! Harry, you- you don't understand that significance of this!"

"No, I understand exactly Ron." Harry pointed to his scar. "And she needs us more than Malfoy deserves to have his ass kicked."

"Fine, you go to her and I'll stay here!"

"Ron, you're barely back on her good side; you're not going to do anything except come with me."

Ron growled and jabbed a finger into Draco's chest. "Don't let me find you alone in a corridor, Ferret!"

"And don't even think about showing your face in the Heads' Tower tonight or anytime soon!" Harry grabbed Ron and the two headed up the stairs.

"Harry…" They turned around, eyes about to pop out of their sockets. "C- can you tell her I- I'm sorry…?"

* * *

Hermione stared out at the inky, black surface of the lake. Streaks of tears ran down her face; she didn't bother to wipe them away since they would be replaced by more. The air was cold against her skin since she didn't have her jacket.

_How could I have ever thought he changed? I can't believe I trusted him. He just… It was so easy for him to tell, to scream, it to everyone. What am I going to do now? How are people going to treat me? Are they going to hate me or are they going to treat me like a celebrity, like how they treat Harry? _She looked up at the castle. _They're looking for me by now… What if I don't want to be found? What if I just want to disappear?_

The giant squid broke the surface of the lake to grab a bat that was flying too close. She mused to herself if _that_ rumor was true. People had wondered, it was even in _Hogwarts: A History_, that Godric Gryffindor was still alive, living in Animagus form as the giant squid. If it was true, it would mean that he was the largest Animagus in existence. She shook her head. _Of course it's not true! There would be some kind of proof by now if it were true! _Hermione sighed. _He would reveal himself if it were true… He wouldn't let me, his great-great whatever, suffer alone like this if it were true…_

She picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "Stop being so stupid! It's not true! It's just some story to prevent the First Years from being afraid of it!" The squid sank below the surface, as if to confirm her statement, returning the water to its mirror-like state. The night was clear, so no stars were reflected.

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest. She knew people would start to get worried about her and would probably start a search, but she didn't care. It didn't' matter, anyway, if she as missing now. No, it didn't matter since she would probably never get a moment alone again. She was already famous for being part of the Golden Trio; she didn't need any more fame.

The brightly colored bird startled her out of her stupor. She looked up to see Fawkes perched on a log beside her. Upon her noticing him, the phoenix came closer, a dark material clutched in one of his claws. Fawkes placed the item at her feet before taking off in flight. She watched his flight to a high tower. A window opened and she saw a white beard allowing the phoenix entrance.

**Cyber cookies if you guess what Fawkes brought her! Lol, just kidding, but I really would love some awesome reviews please! -Or some, not so awesome, reviews too. Just let me know what you think about my story- I can't fix anything if no one tells me what needs to be fixed!**

**Oh, and this was only going to one chapter, but it kind of took on a life of it's own, so the next chapter will continue from where this one ended...**


	16. The Hat and The Article

**So I am a little sad about the amount of reviews I've been getting... I keep getting several thousand hits per chapter, but no where near that in reviews... So leave me some reviews so I know if there is anything I need to change, or if I'm doing a good job. I'll also take requests for what you want to see; I've got a timeline of events that I want to happen in the story, but it can always be added to.**

**My beta is awesome- as always. The Rita Skeeter article is basically all her(with a little tiny tiny bit from me). **

Hermione stared at the window where Fawkes had disappeared. It was several minutes before she remembered the item he had left her. Reaching down to her toes, she was surprised that when she grabbed the cloth to inspect it, it started talking.

"Ah, yes the Gryffindor girl…" She gasped as she realized it was the Sorting Hat. "So the truth has finally come out… It would have been much sooner if Professor Dumbledore had let me reveal what I saw in your mind. It's so much like his, so very much like his. If I had been a duller hat, I would have thought I had been returned to my old owner."

"I- I…"

"So why are you hiding? You should be celebrating. It's not everyone who is blessed by being part of such a noble bloodline."

"Because, I don't care about blood! And I don't care about people who care about blood. I never wanted this and now I'll never know if people like me for me or because of my blood. I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand… You only get one moment a year to shine; you aren't forced into the spotlight against your will."

"Blood is a very powerful thing… Your blood, for instance, built this castle. Your blood built this school. It made a better life for Wizards, 'Pureblood' and 'Muggle Born' alike. Blood is a very powerful thing…" The Sorting Hat disappeared from her hands in a puff of smoke.

"It's right you know…" Hermione spun around to find Ron standing a few meters away. "Sorry I startled you…" He sat beside her. "I figured I'd find you here when you weren't in your room."

"Why did you think I'd be here?"

"Because, this is where you found me every time Harry and I would fight. You'd come find me and wait until I was ready to face the world again." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I've been a right git, Hermione. You've always, always been there for me and I abandoned you. I'm so sorry."

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears as they sat there. "I trusted him, Ron. I actually trusted him!"

"I know and I'm going to make sure that's never again necessary. I promise I'll never treat you like that ever, ever again! You deserve friends who are there for you no matter what. I was really stupid, stupid and jealous."

"I'm not mad at you anymore. I know you were just upset and didn't mean it."

"Thanks."

"You can say it Ron."

"Say what?"

"'I told you so.' Everyone told me not to trust him and I just wouldn't listen."

"Hermione… I'm not going to say that, now or ever; you don't need or deserve it. All I'm concerned about is taking care of you."

She sighed. "So what do I- we do now?"

"I don't know… probably wait to see what happens and react from there. Right now, though, we should be getting inside. McGonagall let us into your room and Harry and Ginny are waiting for us." She stiffened, not wanting to see _him_. "_He's_ not there. We made sure of it, just for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

_**Hermione Granger: Heir of Gryffindor or Fame Seeker? –Rita Skeeter**_

_We are all aware of Hermione Granger, 17, the brilliant Muggle-born member of the 'Golden Trio,' but is there a deep, dark secret hidden below her surface? After an abrupt outburst yesterday evening at Hogwarts and several owls sent home to parents, wizards and witches everywhere are wondering just WHO Hermione Granger really is. _

_As many readers will remember, fifteen years ago Dannon Gryffindor, 47, potion entrepreneur and last known descendant of Hogwarts Founder Godric Gryffindor, and his wife, Mildred Kendall Gryffindor, 41, were killed during an unfortunate cauldron explosion at their labs in Bristol. Amongst other fatalities (Anthony Mason, 23; Joanna Nightshade, 38; and Leigh Stanley, 52),__ it was believed the Gryffindor__'s young daughter, Mackenzie, then __two__, had died that day as well, bringing with her death the end of Honorable and Most Sovereign House of Godric Gryffindor, Prince of Mercia. _

_Naturally, however, rumors soon floated to the surface that the young Princess of__ Mercia had been hidden away for__ her safety, much like Miss Granger's close friend and sometime beau Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. Most of those rumors centered around Miss Gryffindor being raised in Ireland, with her mother's kin, or else by the women of St. Godric's nunnery in Wales._

_But could it be that something far more mundane happened to the lost Heiress, around whom several popular novels __– including_The Gryffindor Prophesy_ by Stephan Bottle and _The Last Princess of Mercia _by Anna Anderson – have been spun in the last decade? Could it be, that like her on-again, off-again boyfriend __Mr. Potter, Miss Gryffindor__ was raised by Muggles as well? _

_After last night, there is now much speculation that Miss Granger is, in actuality, __Mackenzie Gryffindor__ – a rumor which the __Executrix of the Gryffindor__'s will has yet to deny. _

_And yet, this reporter feels that, this rumor, like all others involving Miss Granger, must be taken with a grain of salt, starting with Miss Granger's actions during the Tri__-__wizard Tournament of 1994-5, held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Miss Granger is now Head Girl. Though reported by reliable sources to have been the long term girlfriend of Mr. Potter, she was s__een__ on multiple occasions with Viktor Krum, now 20, star Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, going so far as to attend the Yule Ball with Mr. Krum. When it became apparent that Bulgaria would not continue on to the Quidditch Cup of 1995, held in Johannesburg, Miss Granger was seen "as if attached to the hip" of Mr. Potter once more... It seems like Miss Granger's thirst for attention cannot be satisfied by the arm of The Boy-Who-Lived alone these days, if she is using her influence as Head Girl to have this year's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, 17, spread tales of her supposed 'Pureblood' status... Though this reporter will let her readers form their own conclusions, it must be said in parting that, with the majority of the Malfoy family wealth still tied up in litigation for the crimes of young Mr. Malfoy's father, the late Lucius Malfoy, during The Second War, regardless as to the validity of this rumor, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger both stand to gain much in the way of gold... _

Harry threw down the paper he had been reading. "Shit!" Students throughout the Great Hall jumped and stared at him in response to his exclamation. A glare from him sent them back to their business. Ron and Ginny, who had both been reading their own papers, looked at him. "I suppose it's a good thing that Hermione refused to come down for breakfast…"

Ginny frowned. "Do you think she'll go to class? I'd hate to think of her holed up in her room for another two weeks!"

Ron snorted. "Are you joking? It's Hermione! She's already freaking out about exams because she missed two weeks, there's no way she's going to skip another class even if people stare at her."

"I suppose…"

"What I want to know is what we're going to do about Malfoy."

"Ron!" Ginny was sick of Ron talking about Malfoy, especially since he had kept them up for half the night over it by trying to think of the best part of his anatomy to threaten with painful curses.

He ignored his sister. "I'm serious! She's in practically every class with him AND he's her Potions partner!"

"Ron…"

"No, Harry, listen…"

"No, Ron, you listen! We aren't going to do anything to him, although he rightly deserves it. We are going to let Hermione deal with him and support whatever decision she makes."

He folded his arms across his chest and pouted childishly. "Fine."

Harry sighed. "Alright, let's go to class. It's early enough that, if Hermione isn't there, we'll still have time to go get her."

They arrived to Transfiguration to find Hermione in her usual seat at the front of the class. She didn't bother to acknowledge their presence and continued to start at the blank board. The only reaction she gave that let them know she was alive was when her body stiffened at Malfoy's arrival. After that, she went back to her staring. Not long after, Professor McGonagall approached them, a concerned look on her face. "Miss Granger, I- I didn't expect for you to… You- you do know that you are excused for today…?" Hermione just ignored her, causing Harry and Ron to shrug their shoulders and give McGonagall a questioning look. Not used to such behavior from her top student, McGonagall quickly retreated to begin class. She passed out hamsters to everyone, except Hermione, and instructed them to transfigure them into armchairs. Hermione snatched Ron's hamster and began her work, still in her zombie-like state. When this happened, Professor McGonagall looked as if she would pass out from shock and worry. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing…"

* * *

**Awe, poor Hermione... just to take away any confusion(because I figure there will be a little about the ending) Hermione isn't physically ill, but she's obviously having a mental breakdown, which is why McGonagall had Ron and Harry take her to the Hospital Wing. **

**Let me know what you think! God, bad, neutral: TELL ME! **

**FYI: Next chapter is the Halloween Ball (at least part of it because it might become two chapters, but don't quote me on that because I'm not done writing it so I don't know). And I hate when people do this but I'm going to do it anyways: The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will be posted. Yeah, sorry, I hate to say that, but reviews really motivate me to write more, soooo yeah.**


	17. A Fairy and A Vampire

**Here is the much anticipated Halloween Ball Chapter! Yay for the Chapter! Yay for my beta! Yay for REVIEWS(hint hint)!!!**

Draco rolled over and groaned as his alarm woke him up. He wanted to go back to sleep and to a world where Hermione didn't hate him. He still felt horrible about what happened. And he had expected her to be mad about it, but not _this_ mad. It had been almost a full month since she had acknowledged him. In fact, those words whispered in the Great Hall had been the last words she had spoken to him. Every time he thought of her, he heard those words course over his body. There was nothing he wouldn't give for her to forgive him. Hell, he would sell his soul for her to simply say 'pass the salt.'

And as he had predicted, the Wizarding World had a field day after Rita Skeeter's article. He had been flooded with owls asking for interviews, and, much to his horror, a Howler from Mrs. Weasley. Even a month later, the owls wouldn't stop coming. With each owl he received, he knew that Hermione received at least ten more. Draco felt horrible because he wasn't able to help her through this difficult time when he had promised he would. It had taken her a full day in the Hospital Wing and several calming potions to save Hermione from her mental breakdown. And, aside from the constant attention, she had seemed to go back to her normal routine. With all of the uproar from the initial article, Dumbledore, Hermione, and her attorney agreed to an interview. Draco had actually cried when reading some of her words, not that he would admit that to anyone.

_-"I just recently found out about this myself. It is very difficult to hear that, not only did I lose one set of parents, but __learn in the same stroke they weren't even my 'real' parents__. This has all just been a real shock to me. I'm taking life on a day to day basis until everything is figured out..."_

_-"I'm finding it difficult to know whom to trust. My biological parents wanted me placed with a Muggle family to keep me from being taken advantage of, and it seems that they were right. It is very unfortunate to find someone whom you cannot rely on… No, I do not mean Mr. Malfoy, although I must admit that I was upset and hurt by his tactlessness..."_

In Draco's mind, Hermione definitely showed her Gryffindor courage with the hell she went through every single day. Unless she was in the Common Room, she never seemed to have a minute to herself. Never before had he seen any one student receive so much attention. Everywhere, there were boys asking to carry her books or for a date. The girls, especially the younger ones, had taken to wearing their hair curly. And, to top it off, the library was now the most popular place to be. Not all the attention, however, was positively sent. The Slytherins, under Pansy's lead, taunted and insulted her at every opportunity. No matter how many times he protested, the attacks kept coming. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, it seemed, were the only three people in the school on his side. Because, yes, even he was being attacked. Pansy's posse had not taken Draco's defense of Hermione lightly. And, after the initial article, Rita Skeeter had printed another stating that he had only befriended Hermione because of her newly recognized blood status. That article may have been the one thing that had hurt him more than Hermione's fury and his guilt.

He knew he had to win her back, but it seemed like an impossible task. Tonight was the Halloween Ball and he cursed every second that brought him closer to it. He knew he was no longer Hermione's date and it rubbed stinging solution in his wounds when he heard Ron would be taking her. After everything he had done to protect her from Ron, it broke Draco's heart that she had gone running back to him.

* * *

Hermione was relieved that for the night no one would be focusing on her. She and Ginny had completely taken over the bathroom, not really caring about Draco. Ginny had decided to be Cliodna, the Celtic Goddess of Beauty and the Other-world. She had her bright red hair down and flowing. Her dress was floor-length velvet, darkening as it fell from pale blue to Prussian, like stormy sea and completed by a veil, held in place by a braid of blue and silver threads. In addition, she had three birds enchanted to fly around her all night. Hermione, on the other hand, had decided to be a fairy, since she thought many people would expect her to portray a famous person. She had a thigh length dress of a pale, shimmering purple. Ginny had curled Hermione's hair into ringlets and twisted silver wire into a complex design throughout. Even though Ginny insisted Hermione go barefoot, she decided to wear flat purple shoes with bells on them. After she was done dressing, Ginny enchanted life-like wings into her back. If she stood still for long enough, her wings actually lifted her two centimeters off the ground.

Finally, they were ready and went to the Common Room to join Ron and Harry. Harry was dressed as Bowman Wright, the inventor of the Golden Snitch. He had transfigured his hair grey and wore deep, striped blue and magenta robes and matching caubeen, complete with Golden Snit feather. _Ah, Bowman Wright, how appropriate for Harry…_ Ron dressed himself as Merlin. He had also transfigured his hair grey and grown himself a mid-chest length beard. His costume consisted of gold, blue, and purple dress robes and a large, blue cone-shaped hat with silver stars that twinkled and, occasionally, moved across the fabric. Both men stopped talking and stared at the two girls. They giggled at their admirers as the boys struggled for words.

Just then, Draco emerged from his room. He was dressed as a gothic vampire. As hard as she tried not to notice, Hermione did have to admit that the color black looked very sexy with his pale complexion and blonde hair. His jaw dropped in surprise at seeing the four of them standing there and Hermione noticed that Draco had transfigured his eyeteeth into fangs and had added a tickle of 'blood' in the corner of his mouth. She was caught off guard, since she had been avoiding him for a month, at how irresistible he looked, even with a line of 'blood' coming out of his mouth. His silver eyes met hers and she saw her angel for a full second before she turned away. A stab of regret shot through her heart and she pushed it away. _No! He hurt me! I'm not the one who should feel guilty!_ Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "Come on Ron! We have a Ball to get to!"

Harry and Ginny followed Hermione and Ron out the portrait hole, leaving Draco by himself. Being in Draco's presence for those few seconds had thoroughly pissed Hermione off. She was now on a mission to forget all about his beautiful eyes. _Stupid ferret and his stupid angel eyes! _Before she could register the action, Ginny was dragging her into the first floor bathroom. "You okay Hermione?"

"I don't want to see him ever again!" Hermione yanked her arm away from the red-head.

"Alright, I know that he's a complete asshole, but… Now, you know I hate him too and this probably isn't the right time to say this to you… Well, it really looks like it's hurting him a lot that you keep ignoring him…"

"Ginny…" Hermione's voice had never sounded more like a growl.

"Oh come on! You don't have to be nice to him! I just think that maybe you could go back to insulting him like before? I mean, well, everyone else has. It might help bring some normality back to things, you know… put things in perspective-"

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Talk. To. Him. EVER!"

"I-"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore! Now I'm going to the Ball and seeing how much Butter beer I have to drink to forget this conversation ever happened!"

* * *

Unfortunately for Hermione, there was nowhere near the amount of Butter beer that she needed to forget Draco and his eyes, and, with the twins long gone, no one daring enough to have snuck in anything stronger. At least no one was solely focused on her… She had to be thankful for _that_! Ron was even being a 'good date' and letting her dance with other guys since he refused to be pried from the table. Dumbledore had definitely outdone himself with the decorations and music. The man had even managed to book the Weird Sisters again.

The song ended and Hermione felt herself being spun away from Neville, her current dance partner. The first thing she registered was the olive skin tone of the person holding her. Her eyes travelled up their chest to meet Blaise's stupid, Slytherin smirk. "Hey there, Granger."

"Let go of me Zabini."

"Now I'm hurt. Where is that House Unity you were promoting a month ago?" His mocking tone sent her seething.

"Well, go ask your ferret why I don't care about House Unity at the moment!" Hermione huffed and struggled against Blaise's grip. "All I wanted was to forget the last month for _one night_ and have a goodtime! Why does everyone keep ruining it for me!?"

"Ha, well I guess I'll spin your little Gryffindor self back to your friends then, at least for a few minutes until… Never mind."

"Until what?" She turned back around to find him, but Blaise had disappeared.

Just as she made it back to the table, Hermione found out what Blaise had meant. The lead singer was making an announcement and had the attention of everyone in attendance. "In order to congratulate the Head Boy and Girl for this spectacular ball they put together, we would like to invite them to a spotlight dance for everyone to see! Would Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger please make their way to the middle of the floor?"

The crowd erupted in applause, but Hermione couldn't hear anything after _that_ announcement. _I'll kill him! How could he do that to me!? He must really have a death wish! And then I'll find out whoever did this and make them pay!_ Not wanting to make even more of a scene, she moved forward to meet Draco. Ron tried to hurry forward but Harry and Ginny help him back. Draco held out his hand to take and gulped as she accepted it. He pulled her close to him and began to spin them around the floor. She spoke through her forced smile, refusing to look at him. "How dare you do this!? Was ruining my life once not good enough for you!? Are you just going to follow me around for the rest of my life, making sure I never get any peace!?"

"I didn't do this…"

"Yes you did! Blaise said-"

"Then he did it, not me."

"I- oh…" Blaise was going to suffer then. Boils. Hermione decided he definitely deserved boils for this. Maybe even a flesh-eating slug in the-

"And I'm not trying to ruin your life. I never wanted to hurt you in the first place… I'm sorry."

"I really don't care if you're sorry! You betrayed me! It was all too easy for you to tell the whole castle _MY_ secret! And, because of that, you weren't there to help me like you said you would…"

"Only because I knew you wouldn't let me be there… But I did help you; you just didn't know it at the time."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"Well… I kind of put a spell on you that kept away any owls with Howlers or any booby trapped letters. I figured I had hurt you enough and I didn't want you to have a repeat of Fourth Year…"

"Y- you did? I… Thank you." She'd honestly wondered why no one had sent anything that vitriolic this time around, but had attributed it to the idea that nobody wanted to risk being found out as the one to hurt, or even kill, a Founder's Heir.

"Well, I didn't want you to suffer, anymore than you already were, because of what I did. I- I never meant to tell anyone… I was so caught up in the moment, trying to defend you, and… I'm sorry."

"I know, and, I _suppose_, I forgive you… That doesn't mean, though, that we're friends again."

The song was winding down at long last, and, as Hermione moved to break away, Draco leaned in. "You're too forgiving for your own good, you know that?" He kissed her gently on her forehead, or, rather, tried too. Misjudging their heights, he ended up kissing more hair than skin, but it was still Hermione, and he didn't mind. "Hermione, I- I love-"

"I-" She pulled away violently, the shock of it enough for him to release her. "I have to go! Ron's waiting for me."

**Okay, so Hermione _kind of_ forgave Draco... So leave me some reviews to let me know what you think! I've got ideas for the next few chatpers, but I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE some ideas and stuff- so let me know what you'd like to see!**

**Oh, and the people that Harry and Ginny dressed as are actual people. Just google the chocolate frog cards and find them :-)**


	18. Drunks and Invitations

**Okay, well I never got a good response about ideas for this story, but, lucky you all of you, I thought of something reallllllly good! Here is the next chapter- hope you like it! My beta did an awesome job helping edit this too!**

**I would really be happy if I was getting more reviews per chapter... I'm getting several THOUSAND hits per chapter, but never more than twenty-or-so reviews per chapter. Come on! I promise I won't be one of those authors who won't update until they get a certain number of reviews, but it does motivate me to write more the more reviews I get... **

Hermione awoke with a start. She sat up and looked around, confused by her surroundings. Sitting on the couch, she saw various pieces of her, Ron's, Harry's, and Ginny's costumes scattered around the room. _Oh right, we came here after the Ball ended…_ Hermione shook her head and stretched, wincing at a pain in her wrist. Bringing it closer to examine it, she saw a faint bruise forming. Her memory came back to her and she groaned. _Ronald…_

* * *

_**Flashback*****_

The Ball had ended nearly an hour before and the four were relaxing in front of the fire in the Heads' Tower. Hermione's head was slightly fuzzy from the amount of Butterbeer she had consumed, but she delighted that she was back on good terms with Draco – or, at least, not on bad ones. Since leaving him, she had pushed his almost confession to the furthest recesses of her mind. She _liked_ Draco, but after their month-long separation, she hadn't had time to truly explore her feelings for him.

Ginny swayed her slightly drunken form back to Harry's side after turning on the radio. She squealed and giggled as she toppled into his waiting lap. Hermione began laughing hysterically; both girls were total lushes when they drank. She also toppled and leaned back, bashing into Ron's shoulder.

It grew quiet for a few minutes before Ginny started laughing again. "Malfoy luvvves 'Eeerr-my-own-eeeee!" Harry and Hermione laughed, Harry because of the actual statement and Hermione because of the Ginny had said her name.

Ron stiffened in annoyance. "Who cares? Malfoy's an ass!"

"Hey…" Hermione slurred and poked Ron in the chest. "_You_ don't know him. And he saved me from the mean owl people, so be nice!" Her last poke missed and she swayed, giggling. "I think I'm drrrrrrrunk!"

Ginny giggled too. "I'm not!"

Harry laughed at all three of the others. He was used to Ginny's behavior, but Hermione hadn't let loose like this in a very long time. And Ron was just funny because he was so upset by the mention of Malfoy. "What 'mean owl people' are you talking about?"

"The people that want to hurt me because I'm _famous_!" At the word 'famous,' she had made dramatic arm motions and rolled her eyes, causing Harry to burst into laughter again. Drunk Hermione was fun.

"He _should_ have been protecting her from himself instead of other people!" Ron crossed his arms and scowled.

Ginny bolted upright. "You're just- just-" She tried to remember the word, raising her hand triumphantly when she did "-mad, Ronald, because Hermione doesn't luuvve you!"

"Ha! She likes me more than Ferret boy!" Hermione just sat there, too distracted by the flames of the fire to notice what Ron said. "Hermione, tell her I'm right!"

"Huh?" She looked at the two of them and then at Harry, who shrugged. "Yeah… sure, what he said." She waved her hand to dismiss whatever it was.

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. He crashed his lips against hers, being everything but gentle. One hand tangled in her hair as the other groped. "Oh Hermione!" He forced his tongue into her mouth just as she realized what was going on. She tried to push against his chest, but it only encouraged him. He groaned and grabbed her harder. Her eyes were open and she could see Harry out of the corner of her eye, trying not to watch the disturbing level of PDA his best friends were operating at. She pushed and hit harder at Ron. Harry, finally realizing she was struggling, jumped up and pulled Ron from her.

"Harry, what the fuck!?" Ron shoved Harry.

"You basically just attacked her, you dumbass!"

"No I didn't! She wanted me!"

"I what!?" Both men turned to look at Hermione, who had picked herself off the floor. "I didn't and don't want you Ron!"

"Hermione, you said you like me more than Malfoy! I know you love me! It's okay, you're just confused!"

"_That's_ what you were trying to get me to say!? Ron, one, I do not like you more than Draco! Two, I'm drunk, but I'm at least sober enough to know that I'm drunk, which is better than being so drunk you think you're sober, but since I know I'm drunk I can tell you truthfully that you can't believe anything a drunk person says! Three, I- shit what was I going to say…? Three... oh, yes! You! You- you just don't go around kissing people like that!"

"I didn't kiss people, I kissed you!"

"Yeah, and we've had this talk before! I don't like you like that Ron! We're not good together!"

"Yes we are! We're perfect and we're going to be perfect and _rich_ together with all your new money!" Perhaps Ron was drunk as well.

"You and I are not a 'we!' We're two 'you's, plural- Well, no, that's not quite right..." Ron's face brightened hopefully. "There are a plural number of singular 'you's, and I am one, and you are another, but we are not a 'you' together!" The Heir of Gryffindor smiled triumphantly, clearly thinking her argument was one that that could've stumped any Ravenclaw, if one happened to be handy.

He came closer and picked up her left hand. "Yes we are, and we're going to be rich and have rich, 'Pureblood' babies.'

Her fist acted on its own accord and flew out to meet his face. Being a girl, she had never hit anyone (besides Draco Malfoy during Third Year) and her form had been off. "OW!" She cried as her fist connected with Ron's face, feeling a snap in her wrist.

Ginny rushed forward to help Hermione while Harry help back Ron. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione was trembling, unable to look away from Ron. "It'll be fine. I think you two should get him out of here. And his last chance is finished; I don't ever want to see him again!"

Harry grunted, struggling with Ron, whom he had in a headlock. "Ginny, get the door. Hermione, I'm sorry." She nodded. "We'll come check on you tomorrow."

She stared after them for awhile until she collapsed onto the couch. Tears overcame her as she reviewed her memories of the night. It had mostly gone well until Ron's _attack_. She cried until she didn't know if she was awake or asleep.

The night was fuzzy through her eyes. At one point, a heavy blanket was placed over her. A soft hand brushed stray hairs from her face. Hermione yawned, grasping a hand as she stretched herself. Awake, or in a dream, she opened her eyes to find her angel gazing upon her. Her angel leaned in brushing his lips across her forehead, before disappearing.

_**End of flashback*****_

* * *

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't believe what Ron had done. _How could he think I liked him!? We've talked about that so many times since we broke up and I've always said the same thing! And I was drunk! I can't believe he tried to take advantage of me when I was drunk! _She let out an exasperated yell.

"Wh-?" Draco shot up from the armchair he had been sleeping in.

"Oh! I didn't see you… sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay." He tried to shake the sleep from his head. "Are you alright? I came in last night and you were crying…"

"I… It was Ron… again!"

Draco was by her side in an instant. "What did he do?"

She held out her wrist. "He used up his three-hundred twenty-seventh chance!" Her head pounded as she realized how hung-over she sounded. "He deluded himself into thinking I wanted him, then he tried to kiss me. I punched him and I think I broke my wrist… He won't be getting a three-hundred twenty- twenty- well, he won't be getting another chance, that's all I can say..."

Draco's eyes went as wide as Quaffles. "I- Let me get you some ice!"

"No, I'll just go see Madam Pomfrey…"

"Well, there's no need for that. I can heal it." He delicately lifted her arm and pointed his wand at her injury. "Episkey."

Her wrist immediately felt better. "Where did you learn that?"

He chuckled. "I AM second in our year."

Hermione blushed. "Well, yes…" Just then, several owls arrived at the window. "Oh, why so early? Don't people have other things to do besides bother me?" She hung her head in annoyance.

Draco laughed after opening the window to allow the owls entrance. To their surprise, he was receiving an almost equal number of owls as she. None of the owls departed after delivering their letter, all waiting for a reply. Draco opened one of his letters. "Ugh, is it that time of year again already?"

"What?" Hermione looked over his shoulder. "Holiday invitations? You can't be serious! Are _all_ of these party invitations? There's got to be dozens of them!"

"Welcome to the 'Pureblood' World, my dear. We all must pay for our fathers' sins – and, for us, it is by attending boring parties and drinking eggnog."

"Well, I'm not expected to attend _all_ of these, am I?"

"Merlin no! You only choose the few most influential parties and attend only those." Draco was all too familiar with these annual holiday parties. Ever since he was a young boy, they had bored him to no end. His father may be dead, but he was still expected to uphold the Malfoy Family Honor. He quickly began sorting his invitations into piles, one to accept and one to decline.

Hermione, however, was flustered. _How do I pick which ones to go to and which ones not to? This is ridiculous!_ "I- umm… Draco?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"I- I don't know anything about all of this… Do you think that you could help me? I mean… Well, would you go with me to these and everything?"

"Of course! Here, give me those and I'll answer for you." He smirked and help up an invitation. "Well, I guess you'll be spending Christmas night with me."

Her forehead furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It seems that Mother has decided to hold our annual party on Christmas night – Pansy's stepmother, Melinda, is probably throwing a fit; she likes to throw theirs then too. Melinda must have done something to get on Mother's nerves..." He looked up distractedly. "You will come, won't you?"

"I- well, I don't know what I'll be doing for Christmas… I mean, I normally go to the Burrow, but… I guess I won't be going there this year since Ron is being Ron. I don't know where I'll be spending my Holiday this year…"

"Don't worry about Weasley. He doesn't deserve to be friends with someone as wonderful as you… Will you…" Never before had he struggled with his words in front of a woman.

"Draco…?"

He did the only thing he could do at that point; he blurted it out. "Will-you-spend-Christmas-Holiday-with-me?"

**Dun dun dun... What's gonna happen? What do you WANT to happen? LET ME KNOW!!! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! **

**I hope that all the Ron-haters are satisified with his (I'm pretty sure) permanant removal! (I'll take reviews about your thoughts as payment)**

**Remember, if you have something you would like to see, LET ME KNOW and I'll try my best to put it in somehow!**


	19. Presents and Narcissa

**Chapter 19 is here!!! Yay for me and my beta! And for emb56 giving me the idea for Hermione's Christmas present to Draco- if not for her, I would still have horrible writer's block and you would not be reading this right now!**

**Please, please, please leave me some more reviews! I really haven't been getting a lot compared to the massive hits I've been getting... **

**Oh, random question: Are there any boys reading this? Because I'm pretty sure I've only seen reviews from girls- although it's hard to determine by some of the profile names... IDK random but I'm curious...**

**This chapter begins Christmas morning(midnight). To recap: the last chapter ended on Nov. 1st with Draco asking Hermione to spend Christmas Holiday with him. **

The clock struck twelve as the couple entered the house. She giggled against his chest as he led her to sit on the love seat. He pulled his wand from under his dress robes and lit the fire, lighting the room. The light flickered across her face, showing off her subtle beauty. He brushed his lips against her ear. "So do I get to wish you a Happy Christmas yet?" His lips trailed a line of kisses along her jaw line.

Her fingers ghosted through his hair. "Draco…" She moaned in that way only young women in love have when they're irrevocably and uncontrollably in love. If a love potion could be made audible, he was sure that it would sound like this.

He smiled against her neck. "Am I allowed to wish you Happy Christmas yet? It _is_ after midnight…" She nodded against him and he pulled away. "Good. Tottie!" A house elf appeared with a small silver box in its hands. Draco took the box and placed it in Hermione's lap. "Close your eyes."

Hermione felt a cool metal chain snake around her neck. She expected to feel a weight in the front, but instead felt nothing. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked down. A small Snitch was attached to the front of the necklace, and instead of hanging like a regular necklace, it fluttered just above her skin.

"It's the one I caught for you. I made it smaller and put it on a chain so you can keep it with you always."

"But won't it-"

"No, it won't fly away. The weight of the chain holds it down." He watched her face, a smile playing across his lips; she was staring in awe at the Snitch. "Do you like it?"

His words startled her from her amazement. "It's… Draco, it's…" She shook her head, unable to come up with words to describe how she felt. "I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her cheek and lifted the Snitch with a finger. "I mean, I _did_ catch it for you. It only seemed fitting for you to have it."

"It's perfect. Thank you." She turned to look behind them. "Oh, can you call Tottie back? I don't think it's fair to make you wait for your gift, when you've already given me mine."

"Tottie, come here- please."

The elf reappeared with a tray of eggnog and ginger newts. "Is Master wanting something else from Tottie?"

"Oh, actually I do." Hermione raised a hand hesitantly, still uncomfortable having someone serve her, even if they did seem to get immense satisfaction from their job. "Could you please get the gold box from my room? The one on the dressing table…"

"Yes, Miss, of course." With two _pops_, the elf disappeared and reappeared. "Here it is, Miss. Can Tottie be doing anything else for Master's Miss?" Seeing she couldn't, Tottie then disappeared again, leaving them alone.

Hermione blushed and handed Draco the box. Her hands now empty, she found her fingers lacing together tightly. She wanted desperately to snatch back the package, if only to spare herself the pain of him not liking it. But, she was the Gryffindor Heiress, and heiresses of anything didn't behave like that, that much she knew. Besides, Draco loved her. Even if he hated it, he wouldn't make fun of her for it; it was a stupid fear to have. _It's just Draco. He'll love it… I hope…?_ She bit her bottom lip.

Draco slid a finger under the gold paper and tore it away, exposing a velvet ring box. He opened the lid to reveal a simple, silver ring. He looked up to see Hermione watching him. She nodded back to the ring and he looked again. He no longer saw a ring, but a silver snake with emerald eyes. Surprised, he reached out a finger to touch it. The snake slithered its way onto his index finger, across the back of his hand, and finally rested on his thumb. It shaped itself back into the circular shape of a ring, never fully reforming into a solid band. Even though the snake continued to move, all Draco felt was a normal ring on his thumb.

"It also has a protection charm." He looked up to see Hermione speaking to him. "The charm is my way of thanking you for protecting me. I want you to be safe too."

"It- it's amazing! The snake… I've never seen anything like it! Where did you find it!?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, actually… I made it myself…" She bit her bottom lip. Well, that wasn't _entirely_ right. She'd found a snake novelty ring in an owl order catalog and, with a bit of transfiguration, some charm work, and a rune or two, it'd become what it was. But it was close enough to the truth and, if he _wanted_ to see her notes on how to do it, well, there were better times for that.

_Marry her!_ Draco blinked in amazement at his girlfriend. "I- wow- I don't know what to say! Hermione, you're incredible!"

She brushed her hand along his cheek and gently pulled him closer. Their lips touched and breathes mingled. "I love you Draco."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to the soft light of the spa room. She had grown used to being pampered in preparation to the parties she had attended, but today was different. She smiled over at Narcissa Malfoy, who was currently having her hair colored. Tonight was the Malfoy Party and Hermione was helping Mrs. Malfoy play 'Hostess.' Hermione was nervous about the upcoming night. Over the past few weeks, Hermione had been thrust into the spotlight of every party, but tonight she was voluntarily stepping into the spotlight at Narcissa's side. _I must be crazy to be doing this._

"Have you been enjoying yourself dear?"

Hermione looked up, shocked that Narcissa was addressing her. Usually, Narcissa spoke to the employees of whatever spa or dress shop they were in, not to Hermione. "I- oh yes, I am. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa." The older woman closed her eyes, looking regal and poised as she was being pampered. "Has Draco been treating you well?"

"Yes, he's been wonderful! We've been having so much fun together! And his gift was just… well look!"

Narcissa leaned over the space separating the two. "Ah, a Snitch… Do you play Quidditch dear?"

Hermione blushed. "No, I'm actually terrified of flying." Narcissa cocked an eyebrow. "This is the Snitch Draco caught during the Gryffindor/Slytherin Match."

"Oh, so he won that this year… That's impressive; I hear that Potter is a very talented Seeker."

"Yes, they both flew spectacularly. After the match was over was when… well, it was when Draco first confessed his feelings for me." Hermione bit her lip and smiled. "He said he caught it for me…"

"Interesting…" Hermione looked up to see what Narcissa meant, personally certain that the older woman wasn't interested in the least and was only humoring her. "I mean it is interesting that he caught it for you, therefore causing your House to lose the match."

"Well, I don't really care about Quidditch… and now this necklace is like having a part of him with me." She touched the Snitch absentmindedly.

Narcissa smiled coyly. "You're a strange girl, Hermione Granger… I never know what to expect from you." She grinned. "I must say that I believe my son has made a good choice; you're the type of girl I would love to see him marry one day."

Hermione's heart raced. _Did Draco's mother just say she approved of me!?_ For as long as she'd been living in the Wizarding World, she'd never been quite sure if people had truly accepted her, or merely tolerated her because she was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. Even with Mrs. Weasley, one of the most accepting people she'd ever known, she could never be clear if she liked Hermione for herself or only tolerated her strange, bookish, Muggle ways for her children's sake. Coming from Mrs. Malfoy, this approval was like balm to a torn and uncertain soul. "I- I… Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. I've never seen my son so happy. You do know that you are the first woman he has ever brought home to meet me, correct?"

"No… I had no idea about that. I- I must say that I am honored."

"You should be, Hermione." Narcissa's tone was one that the younger girl didn't know whether to take as 'Pureblood Humor' or something entirely more serious. "I was the first woman Lucius brought home too."

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW BY LEAVING A REVIEW!!! **

**Oh and something funny... (at least I think so) I asked my beta for name ideas for the house elf and she came up with 'Totty' which totally reminded me of one of my sorority's chants ('Hottie Tottie') so I just HAD to change the spelling to 'Tottie' -Yeah I'm weird, but it made me smile :-D ***I heart my sisters!!!**


	20. The Malfoy Party and Loving Passions

**Woot- here's the next chapter! At this point I'm updating at about one chapter per every 2.65 days, so I hope you're thoroughly happy! I'm not totally sure if there's anything else to say at this point so I guess I'll just get to the chapter...**

**Oh, LEMON ALERT!!! If you don't want to read it then just end at the * becuase it finishes out the chapter.**

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was standing by the front door of Malfoy Manor, trying to prepare herself to greet the soon-to-be partygoers. _Oh, why did Narcissa ask me to greet people for her party?_ The fluttering of her Snitch's wings against skin began to calm her considerably. She took another deep breath and checked her appearance in the mirror for the seventeenth time this hour, though she knew full well Mrs. Malfoy would never, ever, let her out in public if she didn't look her best.

As per Narcissa's instruction, her hair was curled and piled neatly on her head. Her eye shadow was a shimmering gold, which matched both her finger and toenails. Why she needed polish on her toenails when she was wearing a floor-length dress, she had no idea. The dress she wore had an empire waist and the deep emerald color matched well with her golden accessories. Hermione had never felt so done up in her life, not even when she had attended the Yule Ball. _At least I didn't have to wear heels; this dress is enough by itself…_

"Oh!" She jumped as Draco's hands snaked around her waist.

He chuckled. "You didn't think Mother was going to make you greet the guests by yourself, did you?"

Hermione turned to face her boyfriend. "Actually, I did think _exactly_ that. I am stealing her baby boy away. Mothers, I've heard, tend to frown on that sort of thing." She blushed at his amused expression. "What is it?"

"You… you look beautiful." He came closer, close enough that she could smell his cologne. The scent filled her nose and made her heart race. Draco came closer still, trailing his lips along her shoulder and up her neck. "Hermione…" Her head tilted back, instinctively, as a premature moan escaped her lips.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door.

Draco pulled back, pulling in a breath through his teeth. "Hope you're ready for this…"

* * *

She was having a wonderful time. The party was in full swing and she found that the nerves from playing 'Hostess' actually added to her enjoyment. She was even delighted to find that Harry and the Weasley family, sans Ron, had been invited. It had been wonderful for her to talk to Molly and Arthur; especially since they were the closest thing to parents she had left. Arthur had even danced with her, while Draco danced with Narcissa, and told her if she ever needed any sort of family presence, she had them.

Arthur's fatherly gesture was ruined by the arrival of Pansy and Blaise. Pansy quickly made a beeline straight for Draco. "Drakie! I've missed you SO much!"

Blaise found Hermione just as Draco tried, unsuccessfully, to pry himself away from Pansy. "Yeah… sorry about that. I _tried_ to convince her not to come, but she's…"

"Oh, I know." Hermione crossed her arms. "So I take it that she hasn't accepted the fact that Draco is not interested."

"You _could_ say that, I suppose… But allowing her to make a fool of herself is just so much more amusing." Blaise chuckled. "Does that mean the two of you are together?"

Hermione blushed. "You _could_ say that." She giggled. "I guess I should thank you for what you did on Halloween. I mean, I'd probably still want to kill him if it weren't for you."

"You would have forgiven him. I merely sped things along; he's bloody horrible when he's moping about. And Pansy trying to make him feel better is worse." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He's pretty crazy about you…"

She smiled. "I know…" They watched as Draco did his best to escape Pansy without causing a scene. "I should help him, shouldn't I?"

"Stop acting innocent; you know you want to kill her for causing him to spill your secret." He winked at her.

Hermione sighed. _How true…_ She smirked and glided across the floor towards her love. Grabbing one hand, she pulled his face to hers, kissing him in the process. Glancing up, she 'noticed' Pansy, who still had a vice grip on Draco's other hand. "Oh, hello Pansy. It is so _nice_ to see you. I hope you are enjoying the party."

"Well, I _would_ be enjoying it much more if you didn't have your filthy mouth on my boyfriend, Granger."

Draco opened his mouth to protest. "I-"

"_Your_ boyfriend? Oh, Pansy, now I do believe you are mistaken. The only person I've had my mouth on is _my_ boyfriend."

"He is _not_ your boyfriend." Despite their even tones, a crowd was beginning to form around the three.

"Then, why, may I ask, am I staying at _his_ house for the Holiday? And why did _he_ give me _his_ Snitch as a Christmas gift?"

"You've probably bewitched him you disgusting 'Mudblood'!"

An intake of air was the only sound in the now silent room.

"I'm sorry, but did you forget something Pansy?" Hermione plastered a very smug expression across her face. For once, she was actually _happy_ about being a 'Pureblood.'

"You stupid bit-"

"That's enough Pansy!" Draco had finally managed to retch his hand away from her grasp. The look on his face was one of pure fury. "OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

"B- but Drakie…" Pansy whining was worse than a Mandrake's cry.

Narcissa placed a slender hand on the girl's shoulder. "I believe _my son_ has requested you leave. I advise you do as such." Pansy was shaking now, partly in rage and partly in horrendous embarrassment. "Tottie, please escort this _girl_ out and make sure the wards are updated to make sure she doesn't return."

Hermione stood there, still holding her wand. _I could have taken her! Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I just hex her in the first place!? I can't believe-_ Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by Draco's lips crashing into hers. She melted into him, feeling his relief of being rid of his pursuer.

He stopped suddenly, his eyes piercing her as she looked at him. He glanced around the room before pulling her into the hall. "Come with me." They went up several sets of stairs and down a corridor before stopping outside of one room. He pushed her against the wall as he kissed her again. "My bedroom…" His hands snaked around her waist and his kips devoured her neck.

*****"Draco…" Hermione moaned as her hands tangled in his hair. She arched against him, feeling his hardness rub against her stomach. He groaned, grinding his hips more. "Draco… oh please!" She freed a hand form his hair and turned the doorknob.

The door swung open and he guided her inside, kicking it shut behind them. Hermione felt the back of her knees hit the bed and then Draco pushing her onto it. He began to undo his tie, but she sat up and motioned him forward with her finger. Kneeling over her, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a steamy kiss. Their lips molded together and she captured his bottom lip in her teeth. He groaned as she lightly sucked it.

His hands found their way to the back of her dress. He hurriedly undid the zipper and helped her remove the dress. She slid the tie from his neck. In the heated passion, she ripped the shirt from his body, causing buttons to fly everywhere. Hermione began to hungrily attack Draco's chest as he removed his pants. A teasing bite on his nipple caused him to moan and his erection to twitch. He was having trouble controlling himself; all he wanted to do was throw this woman down and plunge into her.

Hermione's kissed began to get lower until they finally reached the path of hair running into Draco's green boxers. "Hermione…" She ghosted her hand over the material, causing Draco's knees to buckle.

She pulled him onto the bed and straddled him. Her hair had fallen out of her up do and was now cascading over her shoulders. Her chest heaved against the green, lace bra covering them and her matching panties were damp with arousal. She bit her lip, seductively and ground her hips against him. "Tell me what you want."

The scantily clad woman in front of him, and the erotic feel of her hips, left him stuttering for words. All he could do was groan in response. _Merlin, she's so fucking sexy!_

Her breasts brushed against his chest as she captured his ear in her mouth. His eyes involuntarily rolled in the back of his head as she moaned against him. _Hehe, this is pure torture for him!_ "Draco, tell me what you want."

His hips bucked against his control. _Merlin, you're acting like a bloody virgin! Get in control! _Hermione moaned again. _Oh Merlin…_ "Y- you!" He could no longer restrain himself as he ripped both her bra ad panties from her body.

She giggled and reached for his boxers. He completely lost control of his breathing as she pulled them down at a tantalizingly slow pace. After removing them, she slid her small hand across one hip. "Is this what you want?" She giggled.

Draco gritted his teeth. _Enough teasing!_ He grabbed her hips and rolled so he was over her. Capturing her lips with his own, he thrust into her with one, smooth motion.

Hermione's nails left bloody lines as she dug them into his back. "Draco!" She screamed his name as her hips moved forward to meet his. "Oh, harder!" Her back arched and eyes closed as she let him ride her.

With all of her teasing, Draco was much closer to finishing than she. _Ladies first…_ He reached down to circle her clit with his thumb. Hermione's eyes shot open and she screamed in pure please. "Yes! Draco! Yes!"

He rolled his hips deeper, giving her the friction her craved. He smiled as her eyes turned pitch-black. _She's close. _Hermione's legs began to shake uncontrollably as she neared her orgasm. "Draco, I'm…" He pulled back and slammed into her, feeling her walls clench around him. "Draco!" In the passion of the moment, she bit down roughly on his shoulder. That little bit of pain was exactly what he needed to finish and he exploded into her, roaring as he did so.

**Yay- so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW WITH LOTSSS OF REVIEWS! **


	21. A Ring and New Years

**Yay here is the next chapter! I really expect a lot of reviews for this one(you'll see why after you read), at least I hope I get a lot of reviews! (hint hint)**

**Beta = awesome as usual. **

**And with that I'll let you get on to the chapter... but only if you review! :-P**

"Do you swear this is our _last_ party?" Hermione looked at Draco's reflection in the mirror as he dressed behind her, fixing his tie in a careless manner that only years of experience at these sorts of things could have created.

"Yes, love, the Segur Party is the last we'll be attending."

"We'll thank Merlin, because I'm sick of these parties! Why do we even have to go to _this_ one?"

He came up behind her and kissed her neck. _She's so cute when she whines._ "So I can show you off in that spectacular blue dress…"

She slapped him on the chest. "Draco…"

"Fine." He huffed. "Because the Segur Family is very 'Pure' and very influential. It would do well for them to meet you." She still pouted. Draco grazed his teeth against her ear. "If you go, I'll do that thing with my tongue again…"

Fire flashed in her eyes as she recalled _exactly_ what he could do with his tongue. "MOVE! I need to get my makeup!"

He chuckled and continued dressing, remembering just how she _reacted_ to his tongue. Christmas may have been the first night they'd slept together, but they'd spent the following four nights making up for it by exploring one another's bodies until the early morning hours. And, now apparently, they had the same plans to bring in the New Year. Draco's pants tightened at the thought of Hermione writhing under him again.

He reclined in an armchair, having finished dressing. He knew that when she actually cared about what she looked like, Hermione took just as long as any other girl to get ready. Sighing, he caught a whiff of her perfume filling the air. _I love her. I really, really do._

Having never loved anyone before, besides his mother, he had been surprised at the intensity of his feelings. He smirked to himself as he recalled the scene he'd had with his mother previously in the day.

* * *

**Flashback*****

Draco quickly made his way to his mother's room. Hermione was at _yet another_ spa appointment made by Narcissa and he didn't know how much longer he had before she returned. In his rush to reach his destination, Draco entered the suite without knocking; something he knew he hadn't done his he was at least three years old.

Narcissa was facing him. She sat regally in a plush armchair with a glass of red wine in one hand. "I knew you would be coming to me at some point, Draco, but I didn't know you would do so inj such a rude manner."

Draco strode forward. "What are you talking about?"

"Son, I may be old, but I am not blind." She placed her glass on the side table and stood. "I've seen the way you look at Hermione. Anyone can see that you love her." In a business-like manner, she clasped both hands in front of her body. "Am I correct that you've come for the Family Ring?"

Draco's mouth gaped. He had been prepared to come for the ring. He came expecting to have to demand the ring. He had _not_ been expecting his mother to readily hand it over to him. _What the hell?_ "I-'

"You weren't expecting this reaction, were you?"

"Mother…" He shook his head. _What is happening here!? Shouldn't she be refusing to give me this and shouldn't I be yelling that it's mine to have?_ "Are you giving me the Ring, just like that?"

"Yes, I am. It doesn't take a Hufflepuff to see that she's the one for you." She smiled through the sophisticated demeanor she'd had in place for the last twenty-or-so years. A few laugh lines that Draco, if he valued his life, would never admit to her having, showed themselves as the grin deepened with her amusement.

"B- but don't you think I'm too young? D- don't you think I need to wait to do this? What is going on here?"

"Yes, I do think that you should wait, but getting this ring does not mean you'll be married _right now_! I do expect that you plan on _at least_ waiting until you get out of school; preferably after a nice, long, public engagement."

"I- yes, of course Mother."

"Then what does it matter _when_ I give you the ring? Honestly, an engagement is _not_ the biggest thing in the world!" She had walked over to a massive vanity and was looking through a proportionally massive jewelry chest. Finding what she was looking for, she handed the box to her son, who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

He opened the box to peer inside. The silver band held an exquisite diamond. At first glance, it was a stunningly clear stone; further glances showed a liquid, emerald colored, spinning core. He caught himself becoming mesmerized by the complicated pattern in which the clear and the green meshed. "Do you- What do you think she'll say?"

"Well, I don't think she will be expecting it after only two months of dating, so I suggest you wait a little longer before asking her… but she does love you."

"So you think she'll say yes?" He bit his bottom lip in a very Hermione-like behavior.

"If she truly loves you, then yes. She's a smart girl. I'd be willing to bet she's thought a lot about your future while staying here; I know I did when Lucius first brought me here." She smirked at the found memory.

"She's everything I could have ever hoped for." Draco sighed and then chuckled. "Can you believe that we used to hate one another? And now, I can't understand how I never saw her beauty…"

"You saw it." Narcissa stood there, remembering when she was in love with her husband, before his passion in the Dark Arts stole him from her. "You always saw it, son. You, like all Malfoy men, were just too stubborn to admit it."

"Err… thanks?" Even though he had always been close to his mother, it still made him uncomfortable to have her say such things. She was incredibly perceptive about him for someone he only saw now on school breaks.

**End Flashback*****

* * *

"Draco…" Hermione's voice broke him from his memory. She was standing over him, looking completely stunning in a deep blue ballroom gown. The material flowed around her hips, shimmering whenever she moved. He brought his strong hands to grip her slender waist.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something…" She laughed and bent down to kiss his cheek.

Hermione spun around, slowly. "Well, am I presentable?"

Draco groaned. _No, she's entirely too sexy for anyone else to lay eyes on! _Instead of speaking his thoughts, he pulled her into a rather deep kiss. Capturing her bottom lip in his mouth, he secured a moan from her.

Hermione pulled back, face flushed and eyes fluttering. "We need to leave now or we'll be late."

_Now _she's _the one that wants to go and _I'm _the one that wants to stay…_ He stood and adjusted himself, giving her a pointed look.

"Well…?"

"I'm ready, my love." He offered her his arm and led them down the stairs. They exited the front door and walked to where they could Apparate.

"W- wait!" Hermione stuttered like she had before every party they had attended. "Tell me once more, please."

Draco rolled his eyes, trying to be patient with her but still finding it humorous at how nervous she always got before they departed. "We're going to the Segur Manor. Imre, the head of the family, and his wife, Leona have one son. His name is Adelino and he went to Durmstrang. He's a year or two older than us. The family is very 'Pure,' but not as well known as most because they supposedly prefer seclusion."

Hermione shivered against the cold. "Okay, I- I'm ready now, Draco."

Kissing her cheek, he Apparated them to a lavishly decorated Entrance Hall. Everything from the chandelier to the floor was elegantly showered in crystal snowflakes.

"Oh my…" Hermione gazed at the charmed room. "This is… spectacular!" The snow continued to fall while magically avoiding landing on them.

A house elf came forward to take their cloaks. "Can Keegan be taking yous' cloaks?" Draco already had his off and was helping Hermione with hers. "Thank you sir. Keegan will be announcing yous now." The elf beamed before leading them to a set of double doors. "I'll be needing yous' invitation now sir."

Draco handed over their invitations and they waited while the elf hurriedly disappeared down another corridor. The elf had looked surprised when he had read the invitations and Draco wondered why he had disappeared so quickly. Keegan quickly returned with a handsome looking middle aged man.

The man was tall and muscular, showing only a few distinguished grey hairs in his jet-black curls. He had a strong jaw and looked like someone who would be a secure ally or a fierce enemy. Striding after the elf, Hermione also noticed that he was a man of money, someone who looked comfortable in the lavish settings. _From Draco's descriptions, this must be Imre Segur…_

"Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you again!" Imre greeted Draco with a warm handshake. "And you…" He turned to Hermione. "Well, I can remember when you were only a baby, Miss Mackenzie."

"It's Hermione!" Draco spoke up before Hermione could state so herself.

Hermione blushed. "I-"

"Oh, yes, of course! I apologize, Miss Hermione. I should have expected you would keep your name as such! Never did care for the name Mackenzie much anyway- far too Scots for my taste." Imre smiled at her in a fatherly way. He gestured to the still closed doors. "It would be my pleasure to announce you, myself. Shall we?"

Imre opened the door to a large Ballroom. Hermione thought back to Cinderella as they walked forward to a massive staircase and wondered if this manor wasn't the grain of truth to the fable. Tall, narrow windows framed the snow-blanketed forest outside, with rich tapestries and large, gilded paintings by the Wizarding masters hung between them. A subtly lush carpet ran underfoot, and more chandeliers, some garlanded in holly or mistletoe, others frosted with snow like before, lit their way.

Hundreds of eyes turned to take in the three people now stationed at the top. _Tonight of all nights to be late!_ Imre gestured at Draco and Hermione standing beside him. "I would like to announce Mr. Draco Malfoy, escorting Miss Mac- Hermione Granger, the fiancée of our beloved son, Adelino!"

The crowd below burst into a polite applause, but Hermione's mind had blanked at the word 'fiancée.' _What the hell did he just say!?_

**YOU CAN'T KILL ME BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!!! ***Hides under table*****

**Let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Anything you'd like to see? Let me know!**


	22. Ein Engel and A Binding Contract

**I came out from under the table long enough to write this chapter for you... Truce? **

**German words featured in this chapter(not that you really _need_ to know them): **

**Willkommen- Welcome, Vater- Father, Herr- Mr., Frau- Mrs., Kinder- Children, Mein Engel- my angel, Mutti- mom... Okay, I think that's all that is in there... Don't really need to know it, but it's just FYI.**

**Beta did REALLY, REALLY AWESOME on this chapter! She basically took what I wrote and doubled it. So give her some serious thanks, becuase this would really suck ass without her work. **

Hermione stood there frozen. The crowd had stopped staring and gone back to their business, but she could feel Draco's eyes on her. _Nothing! Not one letter I've received has mentioned anything about marriage! Maybe this is just some New Years' joke that someone has decided to play on me! Yes, that's it! This is all just a big misunderstanding! I would know if I were engaged… right?__ No one seemed to notice anything was amiss, though, and, surely, if it was a joke, everyone else would be as surprised as __I am__. __Right? __Or maybe__,__ just maybe__,__ Imre had used the wrong word by mistake.__ Maybe he just was expressing his wish that his son __and I __would one day __marry;__ if the Segurs are as pureblood fanatical as everyone says they __are, that is..__._

Imre, still in the role of 'Host,' broke in again before either could ask what was going on. "Come! You must meet the family, Draco! And Leona and Adelino are _so_ looking forward to seeing you again, Miss Mac- Hermione. Pardon me. It'll take me a while to get used to the change. Why, I'm still getting used to the idea of you being alive; we were told you were lost to us, like your parents." The man was halfway down the staircase before Hermione realized they were supposed to follow.

Draco bent down to hiss in her ear. "What the hell is going on here? I thought you didn't know these people!"

"I- I- I don't! I don't know what's going on, Draco. I'm as shocked as you." Shocked was an understatement to describe how she felt. Hermione was terrified. And confused. And more than slightly ill.

Draco shook his head. He had a very bad feeling about this 'engagement.' _This guy doesn't _look_ crazy… He seems much too confident about something that Hermione knows nothing about…_

Imre led them to a small table where a raven haired beauty was sitting next to an equally dark-haired young man. The woman had long, pin-straight tresses that swept down her back, kept out of her face by what looked to be an opera necklace of silver and sapphire. Her equally dark eyes were matched perfectly with stunning red, pouty lips. As they neared, Hermione noticed how cat-like the woman's features were. _She must be Leona, woman of the lions… She certainly is beautiful…_

Hermione's gaze quickly shifted to the young man sitting beside Leona. _Oh Merlin, he's gorgeous! Maybe I really am in a fairy tale…_

The man, whom she could only assume to be Adelino, stood as they reached the table. Hermione noticed he was taller than Draco by about a head, and more muscular, it seemed, if only slightly; what her more Quidditch-inclined friends might call the difference between a Seeker's build and a Chaser's. His jaw was firm, like his father's, yet his mouth was soft, like his mother's. Raven colored hair topped his head in a very similar style to Draco's. Pieces hung over his brow and Hermione had to shake her head to dispel the images of her sweeping them from his eyes. "_Willkommen_." Adelino smiled and stepped forward to take Hermione's hand. In a manner that made her want to swoon, he bent at the waist, bowing until his back was parallel to the floor, and kissed her hand. As he rose, Hermione felt her heart stop. Adelino had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They closely rivaled Draco's eyes as the most beautiful she'd ever seen. "I am so very glad to finally meet you, mein _Engel_."

Draco, as rudely as he dared, cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "Draco Malfoy. You must be Adelino." They shook hands, sizing each other up, before Draco turned back to Imre. "It seems there has been some sort of misunderstanding about your announcement…"

Genuine concern flashed across the faces of Imre and his wife. "Oh, whatever was the matter?"

Draco coked an eyebrow. _These people must be mad!_ "Well, you, for some reason, just announced that _my girlfriend_ is engaged to this buffoon!"

"I fail to see the misunderstanding, apart from you insulting my son."

Hermione piped in before Draco could cause more trouble. "We don't mean to be rude, _Herr_ and _Frau_ Segur, but I don't even know your son… How can I be engaged to someone I don't even know?"

The three Segurs chuckled. "Clearly, _mein_ _Engel_, the two of you should take a seat so my father may explain."

Draco was furious and trying desperately not to show it. "No, I think we'll just be leaving now."

Leona purred across the table. "Come, dear _Kinder_, and sit for a bit."

Hermione slowly lowered herself in a chair. Draco stood, protectively, behind her chair while shooting death glares at Adelino.

"Now, Mac- Hermione, you and Adelino have been betrothed since your first birthday." Imre smiled warmly. "Your parents, Dannon and Mildred, were our dearest friends. Your mother and Leona met on, what was it dear?"

"A skiing holiday at Chamrousse. It was my first Christmas after I started Durmstrang and _V__ater_ wanted to do something special. The Kendalls had the same idea; though, of course, she was at Hogwarts. We were quill-pals for ages after that."

Imre smiled indulgently at his wife's memory. "They were good people, your parents, and, after you were born, it Mildred and Leona's dream for our son and their daughter to wed, to bring our families that much closer."

"B- but why have I never heard of you before? I mean, I found out about my parents _months ago_ and there was nothing that mentioned you OR a betrothal..."

"Ah…" Imre and Leona looked slightly amused. "Well, it seems that the estate attorney left out that little detail. Perhaps she didn't want to overwhelm you so soon after your adoptive parents' death. Or, perhaps, she thought the contract had been voided, what with everyone thinking you were dead for the last seventeen years. Never worry; we still have the Binding Contract that you may have verified for yourself."

Draco coughed upon hearing Imre's statement. "No!"

Hermione became even more confused by Draco's outburst, which only frightened her more. "B- binding contract?"

"Yes, a Binding Contract was made by myself, my wife, and your parents, with both your family's blood, and ours, on your first birthday."

"I- I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."

Adelino leaned forward and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. "It means, _mein_ _Engel_, that, unless the _both_ of us agree to the termination of the contract, is _must_ be completed. In our case, we will be wedded after your completion of school. _M__utti_ has been rather frantic, to be honest, about the preparations… Complains she's missed out on years of planning, she has."

Hermione could feel herself shaking. She looked to her angel, terrified of the answer to her next question, yet it needed answered. "And if one party refuses…?"

Draco couldn't look at her, out of fear that his tears would escape. "You can't."

**Opps... did I just ruin that little truce from up top...? My bad!**

**As usual: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW! AND, LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**I'll go back under my table now... ;-)**


	23. Lawyers and A Breakup

**So here is the next chapter (finally)- Sorry it took me a lot longer than usual to update. The first version of this was REALLLLLLY BAD, so I ended up throwing it out and starting again. **

**I think this story is wrapping up, so there will at the least be one more chapter- and I'm not sure how many there will be at the most... I haven't decided whether or not to write a sequel... **

**Here's the chapter...**

Draco sat there, pouring every ounce of energy he had into searching through the book in front of him. It was late February, almost March, and he still had not found Hermione a way out of the Binding Contract. The lawyers, whom he had paid several hundred Galleons each, had been useless in aiding him with his quest. He had been so hopeful at first, especially when the two teams of lawyers had showed up at his doorstep on the first of the year.

* * *

**Flashback *****

He had been awake all night, holding Hermione's shaking body long after sleep had overcome her. As soon as they had arrived at the manor, after the party, Draco had told his mother everything. She rushed into addressing letters to the Malfoy lawyer and Mrs. Foote Crow, Hermione's lawyer. Only once she had sent the owls could Draco see the situation fully hit her. He could even pinpoint the exact second her world had broken and her visions of grandchildren had shattered.

A knock at the door, followed by Tottie announcing the lawyers, finally roused Hermione from her sleep and Draco from his daze. He wished she could go back to sleep, since fresh tears were already making their way from her eyes. _It's too much for her to handle… I have to get her out of this!_

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not sure _why_ we are all gathered here… Your mother's letters simply said to come with all information we had about Binding Contracts…" The lawyer that spoke kept looking from Draco, to Hermione's obviously upset form.

He cleared his throat and looked with determination at the half dozen or so lawyers before him. "We've been informed that Hermione is betrothed and that it is sealed by a Binding Contract. _You_ are here to help me get her out of it."

Being advisoerrs to people with more money than common sense had prepared these lawyers for almost any request. They still gasped at Draco's statement. "B- but that's not possible…"

He sneered as Hermione began to cry harder. "MAKE it possible!"

"B- but sir…"

"I am willing to spend a great deal of money for this to be taken care of… There must be _something_ that would have voided the contract at some point during the past fifteen years. "He looked at the shaking girl on the couch beside him. "I know we're asking for a miracle… but she's been through enough as it is."

The lawyers looked at one another with uncertainty. One woman, probably Mrs. Foote Crow, nodded her head and settled herself in front of the large collect of books Narcissa had found in the library. Following her lead, the rest picked up a book each and settled themselves into the various chairs around the room.

Hermione sniffled. "Thank you."

Draco wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry love; we'll find something."

**End flashback*****

* * *

Draco cursed _that_ memory since no one _had_ been able to find a solution to their problem. He hated the situation and his heart ached for his girlfriend. He was now her only hope; the lawyers had finally given up two weeks previously.

He sighed and looked up from his book; it had to have been close to his seven hundredth one now. Hermione was sitting at the window seat, brows furrowed as she read yet another Rita Skeeter article. "What about your name change?"

She sighed, not bothering to look up from her paper. "We've already tried that Draco…" She sounded like she was explaining something to a toddler for the tenth time. "My name changed, but the blood holding me to the contract didn't. I think…" She looked at him and bit her lip. Hermione shook her head. "No…"

"What?"

She put down the paper and walked to where he was sitting on the couch. Kneeling down before him, a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. "I think it's time…"

He heart dropped. "No. No, you can't give up. I'll find it! I know I will! All I have to-"

She placed her hand to his mouth to stop him from continuing. "Draco… I- I don't want this, but…" Hermione stood up, afraid to look at him. "It's time that I be responsible… I may not like it, but I am engaged."

"Please…"

"No, I have to; _this_ isn't right…"

"Don't do this." He felt his world begin to fall apart.

"I have to Draco. We've tried and _nothing_ has worked. I have no choice. I love you, but I have to marry Adelino…"

"I- I'll try harder; I'll get you out…"

"Draco, you have tried! You aren't even bothering to do your homework anymore! If there was a way out, you would have found it for me by now!" Tears were now flowing freely down her face. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is…"

His head was throbbing and his veins felt cold. "I-" He shook his head and stood up. Draco reached out his arms, pleading with her one last time, but she shook her head. They fell to his sides like dead weights. He licked his lips and tasted salt, just then realizing that he was crying. "I-" Draco dropped his head, defeated, and retreated to his room.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. _How long have I been in here? Oh, who cares anyway…?_ Draco groaned and rolled over, his back now to the door.

The knocking continued for several more minutes before stopping. _Finally…_ He groaned again as the door creaked open. "Go away…"

Instead of responding, Draco felt the bed shift as whoever it was sat down beside him. the person began to rub his shoulder in a soothing way, which reminded him of Hermione. Hell, everything reminded him of Hermione! He began to cry again.

"Malfoy…" _Great, it's the Weaslette!_

"What do you want?" His voice came out muffled from his pillow.

"W- well, you've been in here for almost a week… Blaise asked me to check on you…"

"Why?"

"He thought you wouldn't want to see anyone and figured, since you wouldn't want to see me under normal circumstances, you wouldn't do anything stupider than usual if I showed up here… I don't know, really; I told him to drag his own sorry hide up here, but I think he's being a typical guy… You know, he doesn't want to deal with emotions…" Draco merely shrugged his shoulders. "Hermione is worried about you too…"

He cried harder. "I failed her…"

"Draco, no, you did every-"

"No, I failed her!" He sobbed even harder, not caring that Ginny was there. "I- I was the one w- who spilled her secret! I- I didn't p- protect her! I- I couldn't f- find her a w- way out! I failed her! It- it's no wonder w- why she dumped me!"

"She didn't want to do that!" Ginny grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "You can't blame yourself Draco! There's nothing anyone could do!"

He turned and met her with steely grey eyes before burying his face in her shoulder. "S- she left me… I'm… I never d- deserved her in the f- first place…"

**Poor Draco... This chapter was really hard to write. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	24. Headstones and Freedom

**Yes, I know that I am completely horrible for not updating sooner! ...And I'm pretty sure that this is the last chapter- although I haven't decided whether or not to do a sequel. At the very least, I will do an epilogue though... **

The wind had a chill to it as it whipped around the young couple. Being the second week of March, the winter snow had melted, yet, surprisingly, it left no mud in its wake. Hermione shivered as another gust of air blew her hair. She felt an arm snake around her shoulders to warm her.

"Thank you."

"It is no problem, _mein Engel._"

Hermione smiled at Adelino; he really wasn't a horrible person like his parents. She had actually thought he might let her out of the Binding Contract, but it seemed tradition overruled kindness. She really was _trying_ to like Adelino; she didn't want to marry someone she hated.

Hermione sighed as they continued their walk. _He is nice I suppose… I wouldn't have chosen him for myself, but he does make it hard not to like him… _

Her relationship with Adelino, she determined, would progress slowly and they wouldn't marry until she was ready. Since Adelino was already quite smitten with her, he had no protests against her need to wait. They had, however, shared a single kiss that had greatly rivaled all of her kisses with Draco; it seemed that deep down, Hermione and Adelino had some sparks.

Adelino paused to hold open the wrought iron gate for Hermione to enter the cemetery. She hesitated before moving forward.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and helped Adelino search the rows of headstones for her parents' names. It had been Harry's idea for Hermione to venture into the cemetery; he had visited Godric's Hallow during Christmas Break.

After what seemed like ages, Adelino called out that he had found them.

She tried to hold them back, but as soon as she saw the surname 'Granger,' the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. This was the first time since leaving for school that she was able to see her parents and they were six feet below her.

Adelino looked uncomfortable as he watched Hermione conjure roses to place on the headstones. Being raised a gentleman, he waited until she was finished paying respects to say anything. "May we be going now?"

She looked at him, shocked. "These are my parents!"

He cleared his throat. "Well, they were your _adoptive_ parents. I should think that you would want to pay respect to your _real_ parents."

"These… They were my real parents! They raised me; that makes them my real parents!" _How can he say that!? Are 'Purebloods' _that_ prejudiced against Muggles!? _"Wait- what did you just say!?" Hermione's eyes were brightened as they puzzle pieces began fitting together.

Adelino tilted his head to the side and looked at her. He had never raised his voice at her and he didn't want to start now. "You're a 'Pureblood' and you need to start acting like it. These people were Muggles and are therefore _beneath_ you."

She wasn't listening to him. _My adoptive parents… Could it really be that simple!? How could we not have seen this!? _"I- Goodbye!" And she Apparated without a moment's delay.

* * *

"Martha!" Hermione ran through the hall of the business building, looking for the office she had only visited once before. "Martha!"

Finally, she found the open door and raced in. The older witch was startled by Hermione's sudden presence and fell from her chair, scattering legal papers everywhere. "Oh, Miss Granger!"

"Martha!" Hermione rushed to help her up. "Martha, I'm adopted!"

"I- Miss Granger, I don't follow…"

"I'm adopted! The Grangers were my legal guardians! The moment the adoption went through, the Binding Contract should have been voided!"

"I-" Realization slowly flooded the lawyer's face. "It's so simple…"

"Yes, I don't know how Draco never thought of it!" _Draco… I've got to see him!_ "Can we test it?"

"Yes, yes here!" Martha thrust the copy into Hermione's outstretched hands. "Now, you must firmly state your reason for voiding the contract, and we should be able to tell immediately if it works."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, declare this contract to be voided. The Gryffindors are no longer my legal guardians, therefore they cannot promise me to be married."

The paper in her hands began to flutter. Hermione opened her eyes to see it tear into hundreds of paper butterflies. They flew around her before soaring into the raging fireplace.

"Congratulations Miss Granger!"

Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. After months of work- mostly by Draco- she was finally free! A smile broke across her face.

"I have to see Draco!" She ran from the room, leaving Martha smiling after her.

* * *

Hermione coughed as the green flames around her disappeared; she was back in the Heads' Tower. She crossed the room in quick strides and flung open Draco's bedroom door. "Oh!" She jumped back in surprise as she came face-to-face with Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione?"

She threw her arms around Ginny. "I did it! I broke the contract!"

They looked at her, shock written on their faces. "So… You and Malfoy can be together now?"

"Yes, Ginny, now get out of my way!"

Harry laughed at Hermione, who was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Well, you won't be able to _see_ him for awhile since we just got him to drink a sleeping potion. You can go in though, I guess…"

"Honestly, Harry, it's not like I'm going to shag him brains out! I'm just happy to be free from all of this madness!" She blushed. "Now I can just be with Draco without anyone interfering!"

Ginny grabbed Harry and tugged him towards the portrait hole. "Come on Harry, let's leave Hermione alone…"

"Hey, wait, why are you two here anyway?"

They both looked at their feet, unwilling to look at her face. "Well, Blaise has asked us to check on Malfoy from time to time… the Slytherins feel uncomfortable physically showing emotion and he knew we'd be up here anyway… Well, either that, or Blaise is just lazy, we're not entirely sure, but it could go either way at the moment."

"So even the Slytherins think I'm a heartless bitch?"

"No, Hermione! We know you did it for a reason! And, as for the Slytherins, who know what they think? 'Heartless bitch' might be good in their books, after all."

"Yeah… Well, I better go see Draco now…"

Hermione turned and entered Draco's dark room before she could feel any worse about herself. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but once they did she crawled into bed beside Draco's sleeping form. He looked bad- like he hadn't been eating or sleeping well. Even though he was under the affects of the sleeping potion, his body looked physically tense. She ran her hands over his arms and the muscles relaxed under her touch. His face also relaxed; it was like he knew she was with him. She moved closer and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Hermione…"

"Draco! You should be asleep…" She noticed that his eyes were closed and figured he was probably sleep-talking.

"Are you really here? Please don't leave me…"

"Yes, I'm really here. And I'll be here as long as you want me." She kissed his forehead and fell asleep beside him.

**Well, what did you think? Let me know! **

**I'll try to post the sequel or epilogue (whatever I decide to do...) sooner than it took to post this chapter... **


	25. Epilogue

**Holy crap! I've gotten so many hits since I last updated! Seriously- the first two days I got over 8,000 hits each, then 4,000 hits on the third day, then 2,000 the next day, and so on... I'm in awe of this- just WOW! Thanks to everyone who read, seeing that many hits just made me feel so good! **

**As you can see by the chapter title, I've decided to do an epilogue and not a sequel. Sorry to everyone who asked for a sequel, but I decided, and my beta agreed, that I really don't have enough material to create a sequel for this story... I hope you all enjoy the epilogue. **

**Speaking of my beta, I want to thank her for all her hard work on this story- it really wouldn't have been anywhere near this good without her. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and left me comments- you really kept me going! **

_Draco stumbled through the darkness, mentally berating himself for not waiting for backup. He was a very talented Auror, yes, but the Dark wizard he was tracking was also very dangerous. He had realized, when he'd arrived at his foe's location, that there must have been a leak in the Ministry since Jugson was ready for him. Quick thinking and pure instinct had saved him and turned the tables in his favor; now he was chasing Jugson through a wooded area. As he ran, he heard the cracks of Apparition behind him and felt the satisfaction of knowing the other Aurors had arrived. Or some more of Jugson's ilk, but, if Dark wizards and witches were surrounding him at this very instant, there wasn't much he could do about it, so he preferred to think help was on the way, no matter what the likelihood. Too much time around damn Gryffindors._

_Draco reached a clearing, narrowly dodging a hex. Jugson was fiercely waving his wand, only giving Draco time to defend, and not attack. Spells were cast and blocked, cast and blocked, again and again. The clearing filled with lights of blue, green, purple, and red, each one coming faster than the last. _

_Twenty yards to his right, the crack of Apparition sounded, revealing one of the Trainee Aurors- too new to know not to Apparate so close to a duel so as to not distract a fellow Auror. Unfortunately for Draco, he was distracted by the young Auror. Jugson's eyes lit up in excitement as he saw his opportunity. "_Avada Kedavra_!" _

_Time slowed down._

_The trainee's eyes widened in fear of what he had just caused. Draco tried to dive, but he could see that the curse would hit its mark. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Draco didn't stop Hermione's face from flashing in his head. He thought of her, home alone with their fourteen-month-old, Lyra. He thought of her pregnant with his twin sons, that now he would never meet. He thought of their last kiss and felt her lips on his. _

_The burst of light was coming closer, almost touching him now. Suddenly, he felt an intense heat coming from the band of metal on his left thumb, the serpent ring from his first Christmas with Hermione. The heat grew and burst forth to meet the green ball of magic that was rushing towards him. Too quickly for it to register, the protection charm from the ring bubbled around his body and rebounded the Killing Curse back towards Jugson. _

_Draco landed in a pile of leaves, completely unscathed – save for a heat blister already forming beneath the fast-cooling metal. _

The Hogwarts Express whistled suddenly, breaking Draco from the memory of his first near-death experience. He lifted his hand and looked at his ring, the ring that had saved – and scarred – him countless times since that night.

It was his sons' first year at Hogwarts, a day he never would have seen if not for Hermione's protection charm. Volans tugged on his sleeve. "Dad, what if I get Hufflepuff?"

He chuckled. "Don't plan on coming home."

"Draco!" He grinned at his wife. Hermione was just as beautiful now as the day he'd first realized he loved her.

"I'm kidding!" He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You won't have to worry about Hufflepuff, Volans. Neither of you need to worry about it; any child of mine will be in Slytherin."

Serpens laughed. "But Lyra is in Gryffindor!"

"Well that is because she is an exact copy of your mother…"

"Well, I'm not like mom and I want to be in Gryffindor! What about that, Dad!?" Serpens smirked the Malfoy smirk.

Hermione laughed. It was true that Lyra was exactly like her mother. It was also true, however, that Serpens was his father's son. Draco couldn't believe that someone so much like him would actually want to be in Gryffindor. Then again, Draco had never honestly believed _anyone_ in their right mind would _want_ to be a Gryffindor. Serpens must've hit his head harder than they thought that time he the twins were two and he forgot to take his son's height into account when carrying him piggy-back through the manor....

Volans whined, as he was no longer the center of attention. "I don't care what House I get, so long as it's not Hufflepuff!"

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Then tell that to the Sorting Hat. Now go on before the train leaves you!"

Draco held Hermione's hand as they watched Volans and Serpens join Lyra on the train. Just as the train was pulling away, Serpens stuck his head out the window. Whatever he had tried to say was lost to the wind, though his sly smile left no doubts to its intent. _Gryffindor indeed!_

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this. I hope this wraps everything up for everyone because this is the last you'll hear from this story! Be sure to let me know what you think about everything!**

**Again, thanks to everyone who read this (especially those who have been here from the beginning)! I hope I can write some more awesomeness for you in the future! **

**P.S.- If anyone needs a beta, please feel free to ask me. **


End file.
